Better Fate Than Never
by flutegirl.anita
Summary: A young woman lets fate decide her love life.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy stood in front of her grandmother's treasured full length mirror admiring the long fancy dress her she and her mother had made. They spent most of the last three weeks making it. It was frilly and fine. It was perfect for a young woman making her debut, even if it was in a place that didn't hold such traditions. She twirled around a few times letting the skirt of the dress flare out and swish back into place. She had been admiring the pretty lavender fabric in Tompkins' store since it opened. Her mother had secured her hair off to one side with a beautiful heirloom silver comb. Her mother also spent hours last night tying Lucy's hair in rags to make the dramatic curls that draped down from the comb and past her shoulder. Lucy usually disliked her hair. It was a common shade of brown and straight as a stick. Now it was glossy and perfectly coiffed.

Lucy and her friends, Cecilia and Phoebe had all turned sixteen last month and this was the first dance the town was holding this season. The girls had decided that they would celebrate their coming of age at this social even if they were the only ones who knew. They had giggled and planned this night for ages. All their mothers were involved in helping them with their dresses and they would all get together often to work on them. Cecilia's mother regaled them all with stories of cotillions she went to as a girl in North Carolina. Lucy had only known life on the frontier, but dreamed of the fancy dress balls that happened in the civilized and gentrified east.

With all their preparations for the dance only one thing could distract the girls. A new group of Pony Express riders had moved into town. The young men were dashing; especially the ones named Jimmy and Kid. They had all been introduced to the charming William F. Cody. Lucy couldn't take him seriously, but she thought perhaps Phoebe did. That made her smile. Phoebe was the shyest of her friends, while Cecilia was the boldest.

The three girls had been watching the boys at the station since they arrived in town. They were all handsome boys. The girls did not dare look too seriously at the colored boy or the half-breed boy, even though Lucy thought they were very handsome and friendly too. Their parents would be fit to be tied if they were ever caught looking at them. Lucy sort of found it exciting to sneak peeks at them though. That just left the scrawny one and the bald one. They seemed like nice boys too, but really none of the boys compared to Jimmy and Kid.

Lucy was to meet Phoebe and Cecilia at the dance early. Their mothers would be there with the Ladies Auxiliary setting up the dessert table anyways. Lucy quickly found her friends waiting for her. They had gathered some chairs with a perfect view of the door. Lucy quickly sat between her two friends. Phoebe's blonde curly hair was styled in a loose updo with tendrils of hair framing her face. She was wearing a gorgeous cornflower blue dress the same shade as her eyes. She looked shyly at her feet and every noise near the door caused her to look quickly at it. Lucy was sure she was hoping to see Cody step through the door. Cecilia on the other hand wore her dark red hair down with just the top pulled into a ribbon and was wearing a dress in a most enchanting shade of dark green. She had one her most mischievous looks on her face. Her brown eyes looked darker than usual and that scared Lucy just a little bit. Lucy admired Cecilia's sense of adventure and knew her friend was up to something and it would most likely be daring.

"What are you up to Cece?" Lucy asked her plotting friend.

"I heard my mother talking with the dance master," Cecilia said in hushed tones, "They are going to have a ladies choice dance."

Lucy's jaw dropped slightly as she thought about who she would ask and then smiled as she thought about Jimmy and Kid. She looked back at Cecilia, who could barely contain herself with glee. She didn't like that look.

"That's not all though is it?" Lucy asked.

Phoebe looked again at the floor and Lucy looked over at Cecilia. "What are you planning?" she asked pointedly at Cecilia.

"I was just thinking it would be fun to let fate decide who we ask," Cecilia blurted out.

"How so?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"Well if we had our choice we would ask one of the Express riders right?" Cecilia posed.

"I would ask Mr. Cody," Phoebe said dreamily.

Both Lucy and Cecilia looked at their friend and giggled supportively with her.

"Ok, you can ask Mr. Cody," Cecilia decided, "But Lucy and I will let fate have a larger hand."

Lucy thought about it and she was very uncomfortable about what Cecilia could possibly mean. It probably wouldn't be bad to trust her. She had rarely been wrong about having fun adventures. Lucy nodded her consent.

"We have to shake on it," Cecilia warned, "That will make it binding."

Lucy swallowed hard and hesitantly offered her hand. Cecilia took and they shook hands.

Cecilia then addressed Phoebe.

"Lucy and I are going to flip a coin," Cecilia explained, "Heads gets to ask the first rider through the door and tails asks the last one."

"But only if it isn't Cody," Phoebe insisted.

Cecilia giggled, "Ok, if Cody is first through the door we ask the next one and if he's last through the door we ask the one who came in right before him."

"Agreed," Phoebe said.

"Ok, Lucy gets to flip the coin first," Cecilia said to Lucy. "You flip to coin and decide my fate."

"Ok," Lucy agreed.

Lucy flipped the coin. "It is heads," she said, "You get the first rider through the door!"

"Provided it isn't Cody," Phoebe reminded her.

"Provided he isn't Cody," Cecilia assured her.

"I guess that means I get the last rider through the door," Lucy said and added quickly when Phoebe's mouth opened, "Provided it isn't Cody."

The three girls spent the early part of the evening staring at the door wondering who their dance partner would be. Lucy was nervous and was having doubts as to whether or not this was a good idea. She had been thinking that she and Cecilia were waiting on just Jimmy and Kid, but what if one of the others was the last to walk in? What would she do?

The band started playing a lively reel as people started to walk through the door. A few people started dancing right away while the rest went straight to the refreshments. The whole atmosphere was charged with excitement. Lucy could hardly sit still.

Cecilia squealed when the first rider walked through the door. She grabbed Lucy's wrist and smiled big as Jimmy Hickok looked around the room. Lucy's nerves went from nagging to positively alarming. She started to pray silently that Kid would be the last rider through the door. She was slightly relieved when Noah came through. That would have been hard to explain to her parents and Noah was too nice a man to get into trouble like that. Ike and Cody were next followed by Lou. Kid and Buck looked like they were both going to get to the door at the same time, but at the last minute Buck stopped and allowed Kid to walk in, in front of him.

Lucy gasped. She couldn't ask Buck to dance. She looked over at Cecilia whose hand was covering her open mouth in gleeful alarm.

"I can't," Lucy nearly squeaked. "What will people think?"

"You have to," Phoebe said in wide eyed shock, "You shook on it."

Lucy studied the young man as he glided across the room to a place in the back of the dance hall. He was dressed in a crisp white shirt and string tie with a nice suit jacket. He still wore the same buckskin pants he usually wore and his hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail at the base of his head. Buck seemed to take in the whole scene from his spot in the back corner. Noah stood near him. Lucy frowned knowing the two young men would probably hardly move from the spot. They wouldn't ask anyone to dance and nobody would ask them either.

"Hmph! They'll let anyone into these things," Lucy heard a woman say from somewhere behind her.

Lucy looked back to Cecilia and Phoebe. "I'll be ruined," she whimpered as tears gathered in her eyes.

"So what?" Cecilia asked. "I don't think I'll fair much better seen on Mr. Hickok's arm."

"Yes you will," Lucy argued. "Mr. Hickok is an acceptable dance partner. My parents will drag me out of here before I can even ask the Indian boy to dance."

"He is rather handsome though," Phoebe observed.

"That's beside the point, Phoebe," Lucy said exasperated. She looked back over to Buck. Phoebe was absolutely correct. Buck was rather handsome and it was such a shame. She shook her head to get the impure thoughts from her head. "There isn't any way I can do this and still have a reputation left."

"Well you have to at least ask him to dance," Cecilia said. "He doesn't have to accept. That wasn't part of our deal."

"What am I supposed to do?" Lucy asked near panic. "Explain the situation and hope he declines my invitation? I'll look even worse if the town half-breed won't even dance with me."

"Maybe he'll duck out by then?" Phoebe offered. "Then you wouldn't have to ask him."

"We left it up to fate though," Cecilia lamented. "We have to trust it."

"That's easy for you to say, Cece," Lucy snapped. "I bet you would be whistling another tune if Buck walked through the door first."

Cecilia opened her mouth and closed it quickly. "You're right, I would be," she said. "I'm sorry, Lucy."

"I don't know what to do," Lucy said still panicking. She looked over at Buck and accidentally caught his eye. "I think I need some air."

Lucy got up and went outside. She hadn't noticed dropping a lace glove on her way out. She stopped at the hitching post to try and catch her breath.

"Excuse me miss," a rich baritone voice said from behind her. "You dropped this on your way out the door."

Lucy turned around and found herself face to face with the Indian rider. His kind eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She didn't know what fate was playing at, but she thought she might swoon.

"Um, ah," Lucy said completely flustered and grabbed the lace glove from Buck's hand. Their fingers touched and Lucy felt her stomach flip. She locked eyes with him and felt like she was on the outside of her body looking in. He seemed nervous to her. It was always nice to know a when one made a gentleman nervous. He didn't let go of her glove the two of them just held the woven lace glove between them. Up close Buck was even more handsome than she had ever noticed before. That made her blush.

"I should get back inside," Buck said shyly and started to turn.

"Wait," Lucy said quickly. "Where are my manners? Thank you, Mr.?"

"Cross, Buck Cross," he answered. "I ride for the Pony Express."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Cross," Lucy said sweetly never letting her eyes leave his. "I'm Miss Lucy Halston. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise, Miss Halston," Buck replied.

Lucy smiled at Buck before he turned to go. Lucy suppressed a giggle as he turned back and sheepishly let go of her glove.

She watched as Buck walked back into the dance hall. She all of the sudden wished that life wasn't so cruel. Buck was a very handsome boy and if weren't for his background she would be free to be with him if he chose to pursue her. A part of her hoped he wanted to pursue her anyway. She had never felt so nervous and exhilarated before. Perhaps it was because he was forbidden and that made the possibility of being near him dangerous to ponder.

Lucy shook herself back to the night at hand as soon as she saw Cecilia and Phoebe rush outside.

"We saw him pick up your glove and come out here!" Phoebe blurted out.

"What did he say?" Cecilia demanded excitedly. "What did you say?"

Lucy blushed some more. "He returned my glove and I thanked him."

"Then what happened?" Phoebe asked impatiently.

"He went back inside," Lucy lamented.

"He looked like more than that was exchanged," Cecilia teased.

Lucy smiled contently. "I'm going to ask him."

Phoebe blanched as Cecilia's eyes got as round as saucers.

"You're not serious," Cecilia said in utter shock. "I was just teasing before. You don't have to go through with it."

"Think of your reputation," Phoebe stammered. "You were right when you said you'd be ruined."

"I don't care," Lucy decided. "He is an absolute gentleman and I want to dance with him."

Phoebe and Cecilia let out a small gasps and then looked admiringly at Lucy. Lucy started to walk back toward the dance then suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

Phoebe and Cecilia looked at each other and quickly followed their friend back into the dance hall. When they walked into the room the music had just stopped and the dance master had announced that the next dance would be the ladies choice dance. The girls looked at each other and giggled. They looked around the room anxiously to see if anyone was threatening to approach their intended target.

Phoebe felt all at once bold and timid. She spied several ladies eyeing Cody. Lucy saw it too and gave Phoebe a gentle push toward the blond rider. Lucy felt so much happiness for her friend as the smile on Cody's face grew as Phoebe came closer to him.

Cecilia grabbed Lucy's arm and they huddled together giggling quietly as Cody blushed. Then he held his arm out for Phoebe and led her to the dance floor.

"You better move too, Cece," Lucy said as she noticed a gaggle of other girls eyeing Jimmy.

"Watch and learn how it is done," Cecilia said confidently.

Cecilia sashayed over to Jimmy who was taken completely by surprise. Lucy laughed as Jimmy became tongue tied in front of Cece. Poor Jimmy didn't stand a chance. Soon the couple was dancing together near Cody and Phoebe.

That only left Lucy. She looked shyly over to where Buck had once again stood holding the wall up. She wiped her palms on her skirt and let out a deep breath. The walk over to him seemed to take forever. She stood in front of him and he didn't seem to notice her until she cleared her throat slightly. Buck looked at her in surprise and then the corner of his mouth curled into a slight smile.

"Pardon me, Mr. Cross," Lucy said. "I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of a dance with you."

Lucy watched as Buck looked around perhaps checking to make sure it wasn't a joke. He blushed slightly and looked down at her.

"Sure," Buck answered shyly and then quickly remembered to put out his arm.

Lucy took his offered arm and they stepped onto the dance floor. She looked around and so far no one had made any disapproving faces at them, in fact the remaining riders and the marshal were all smiles.

The way Buck held her in his arms made Lucy want to sink into a beautiful dream. She tried to let everything about the dance become part of her. The music was lovely but she was so overcome with sensations she couldn't pick out the tune of the violin as it played sweetly with a mandolin and concertina. Lucy thought she was a goner as soon as she looked into the dark, soulful pools of Buck's eyes. She was sure she would drown in them. His scent was unlike any other she has smelled. It was a combination of soap, sage, and leather. She found herself inching closer to him, closer than was proper for a first dance, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be as close to him as she could. She felt her pulse quicken as they swayed and turned to the music. Lucy inched closer still until her body was pressed up against his. The world seemed to fall away and Lucy was sure they were the only two people left in the room. Lucy's arm slid up behind his neck and she gently pulled his head down to hers. Her eyes closed as Buck's lips touched hers and she was sure that time actually stopped. His kiss was warm and seemed so perfect and natural.

Lucy let out a contented sigh at the conclusion of the kiss and moved to rest her head on Buck's shoulder, but she was violently pulled away instead. It was then that Lucy realized the music had stopped and there were many faces looking at her and Buck.

"You take your hands off my daughter, Indian!" Lucy heard her father yell.

"Mr. Halston, why don't you and your wife take Miss Lucy home," Marshal Hunter said intervening in any potential violence.

Lucy's father looked at Lucy and then at his wife and decided that he would do as the marshal suggested. "I'll go get the wagon ready," he said and glared at Buck.

The marshal nodded to a couple of riders, Ike –the bald one and Noah, to take Buck back to the Station. Buck looked at Lucy apologetically and Lucy looked longingly back. There was so much left unsaid between the two of them. Lucy desperately wanted to get to know Buck better.

Lucy's mother went to pick up her dessert dishes and left Lucy alone. She was in a daze and barely noticed when Cecilia and Phoebe raced to her side.

"I can't believe you kissed him," Phoebe said in amazement.

"So how was it?" Cecilia asked.

"It was magical," Lucy said dreamily. "I have to see him again. I just have to."

Cecilia and Phoebe exchanged a concerned look between them.

"You have to help me!" Lucy said as she grabbed both of her friends' hands. She dropped their hands quickly and pulled out the lace glove she dropped earlier. "Can one of you get this to Buck? I want him to know I don't regret the kiss."

"I guess maybe I could have Jimmy get it to him," Cecilia said. "We seemed to have hit it off."

"Thank you, Cece," Lucy said and hugged her friend. "We'll talk and plot tomorrow."

"Yes, we will," Phoebe said. "I want to see more of Mr. Cody too."

Lucy's mother gave her daughter a stern look and Lucy headed out the door. Lucy climbed into the back of the wagon and shared one last lingering look with Buck as he stood and stared at her from porch of the Pony Express bunkhouse.

* * *

**A/N: This story just started out of the blue. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm almost done with another chapter of Dark Dreams so hang tight.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to ask, Buck," Noah said astonished, "What were you thinking? Kissing a white girl like that in the middle of a dance floor could get the likes of us hung."

Ike gave Buck a look like he was wondering the same thing.

"I guess I wasn't thinking," Buck answered. "It just happened. One minute we were dancing and the next we were kissing."

*Did she kiss you?* Ike asked.

"We kissed each other," Buck clarified. "I can't really explain it, but there's something about her."

"Uh huh," Noah commented. "She's trouble and the like that will get you killed."

Ike looked at Buck alarmed. *Could she be another Kathleen Devlin?*

"She's nothing like Kathleen, Ike," Buck said slightly annoyed. "Why does everyone always think I'm going to get hurt as soon as a pretty girl looks my way? Lucy's not like that."

*We're all just worried about you,* Ike signed. *Besides you don't know Lucy that well.*

"I won't get the chance either," Buck said sadly, "Especially if her father has anything to say about it. It's probably for the best anyway."

Buck untied his string tie and pulled it from under his collar. He took off his jacket and sat on the edge of his bunk.

"I could never forget her though," Buck thought out loud. "Her eyes were so piercing and green, I felt like she could see into my soul. She smelled like flowers and fresh baked apple pie. I wish I could see her again."

Ike looked at Noah and they both knew to leave it alone, but Ike was worried that Buck would get his heart broken again or worse.

The bunkhouse door opened and the rest of the riders returned from the dance. All of them gave Buck a sympathetic look as they entered.

"How was the rest of the dance," Noah asked.

"It was a little subdued, but nice I guess," Kid answered. "Buck caused the most excitement at the dance the whole night."

"Buck, it would have been scandalous if one of us kissed a girl we barely knew in the middle of the dance floor," Cody observed, "Why'd you do it."

"I don't know," Buck said sincerely, "It seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"Buck, it isn't like you to cause this kind of trouble," Kid said, "You should know better."

Buck felt himself go defensive. He didn't like having to answer to the rest of the riders about things that to him were personal.

"I'm sorry I stepped out of my place, Kid," Buck said on his way out the door. He needed some air.

"That's not what I meant, Buck," Kid called after him.

Buck walked across the thoroughfare to the corral where they kept the Express horses and looked up at the moon. He wanted to be left alone with his thoughts that were mostly of her. This was a beautiful creature that suddenly stepped into his life and caused all sorts of wonderful new feelings to emerge. He had only been in her presence for a few brief minutes, but already he was sure he would move mountains to be with her. He smiled at the thought of seeing her again. The smile faded from his face as he heard the distinctive sound of gravel under the hard soles of boots walking his way. He could tell by the gait just exactly which of his brothers had taken it upon themselves to cheer him up.

"What do you want, Jimmy?" Buck said flatly.

"How do you do that?" Jimmy remarked.

Buck laughed quietly. "I just pay attention."

"I have something for you," Jimmy said.

"If it's advice, I don't want it," Buck said simply.

"I think you'll want this," Jimmy said with a smile.

Buck turned and arched an eyebrow at his friend. He didn't know what Jimmy could have that he would want.

"I was dancing with your dance partner's dear friend Cecilia," Jimmy said. "She gave me something to give to you."

Jimmy held out a delicate lace glove and Buck couldn't help but feel his chest puff out with excitement and pride. It was Lucy's glove. The one she had dropped and he returned to her. This was the glove that started everything.

"Did she say anything?" Buck asked quickly, "Was there a message?"

"Just that she wants to see you again," Jimmy said smiling. "Be careful, my friend."

Buck turned back the corral as Jimmy left. He brought the glove to his nose and deeply inhaled Lucy's scent. He smiled at the sky and observed a falling star. Lou told them all that you are supposed to make a wish when you see a falling star, so Buck took to opportunity to wish that he would see Lucy again.

* * *

"No daughter of mine will be seen cavorting with Indians," Lucy's father yelled. "I don't care that he was dressed as a white man, or how well mannered he was!"

Lucy was trying to look like she was paying attention and understanding everything. All she really wanted to do was sneak out of the house and find Buck. She owed him an apology. She let the magic of the moment take her over when she kissed him. She hoped it did not cause him any trouble with his employer. The marshal seemed like a fair man, so she was optimistic that Buck wouldn't lose his job or be stuck in a jail cell. Lucy hoped most of all that she hadn't endangered Buck's life.

"Do you understand me, young lady?"

"Yes, papa," Lucy answered.

"Now go on to bed," he said, "We'll speak of this in the morning. After a good sleep, you'll see the error of your ways, Sweetheart."

Lucy settled into bed hoping to spend her night dreaming of Buck. He took her by surprise and now he was the only thing she could think of. She was petrified to be near him at the beginning of the night and now all she wanted was to be in his arms. He was strong and handsome. That is all she really knew about him. She hoped to soon know everything about him. Lucy paced around her room trying to think of a way to make it happen. She sat down on the window seat in her room and gently took out the silver comb holding her hair in place. She grabbed her silver backed brush and started her nightly ritual of brushing out her long brown hair. Lucy looked out her window just in time to see a shooting star. She closed her eyes and made a wish. She wished she would be able to see Buck again.

* * *

Buck tried to concentrate on his breakfast, but all he could think about was Lucy. Her sweet smile was all he could see as he stirred his oatmeal. The grey mush was long since cold, but the rhythmic stirring helped focus his mind.

Buck had been watching all the people at the dance that night. It was his habit to know who everyone was and where they were. It was a defense of his. He felt safer when he knew where trouble was likely to come from.

Across the room Buck had seen her. She looked upset and had just left the hall. He was the only one who saw her drop her glove. He remembered looking around the hall and nobody picked it up, so he decided to be neighborly. Teaspoon was always encouraging them to garner good will with the towns they worked in. That was what he was going to do...garner good will. He wasn't prepared for how beautiful she was. His mind had gone completely blank and all he could do was stare at her in wonderment. He thought he had blown it and scared her, but she returned to him and asked him to dance. A lovely lady had never asked him to dance before. Her skin was so soft and her smile so genuine, Buck was lost.

"Buck, are you going to eat that?" Cody asked and by the sound of his voice not the first time.

"Hmmmm?" Buck hummed back.

"I said, 'are you going to eat that?'" Cody repeated.

Buck looked down at his oatmeal and pushed the bowl over to Cody.

"Those girls sure were something last night, weren't they?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, they were," Jimmy added blushing. "Cecilia about charmed my socks off."

"Phoebe's eyes were prettier than even mine," Cody sighed. "I could look into them all night."

"I didn't notice," Buck said grabbing his coffee mug.

"No, you wouldn't have," Cody said smiling. "You were too busy with your own pretty lady. She was quite a looker too."

"Her name was Lucy," Buck said with an involuntary sigh.

"He's got it bad," Cody said in a stage whisper to Jimmy.

"I think we all got it bad," Jimmy concluded. "Maybe we can take them all out on a picnic."

Buck frowned. Given how Lucy's parents reacted to a dance with him, there would be no way he'd allow him to take her on a picnic.

"Maybe you can," Buck said sadly, "I don't think Lucy's parents would look too kindly on me asking to take Lucy on a picnic."

"I have an idea," Cody said enthusiastically, "What if Jimmy and I ask Phoebe and Cecilia? Maybe they can bring Lucy along as a chaperone?"

"That just might work," Jimmy agreed. "You can meet us later."

Buck gave Jimmy a non-committal shrug and got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Cody asked.

"Out to chop some firewood," Buck answered as he grabbed some work gloves.

Cody and Jimmy watched Buck go and then looked back at each other.

"Let's go into town, Jimmy," Cody said decidedly. "If Lucy's half as hung up on Buck as he is on her, we have to help them."

"You sure you're not just thinking of Phoebe?" Jimmy teased.

"Well they are friends and if we all benefit at the same time, I say it is more than worth it," Cody reasoned.

"For once, Cody, I agree with you," Jimmy said as he grabbed his hat. "Let's go set up a picnic."

* * *

Phoebe and Cecilia stood outside the Halston's front door. They hoped Lucy wasn't grounded for life after what happened at the dance the night before. Both ladies wondered if Lucy still felt drawn to Buck today or if it was just the magic of the night.

"I don't know about you, Cece, but I really hope she still wants to see Mr. Cross," Phoebe said trying to hide her ulterior motivation.

Cecilia smiled but suppressed an all out giggle. "And you're not just hoping because of Mr. Cody?" Cecilia teased.

Phoebe blushed. "He asked me to call him 'Billy,'" Phoebe gushed suddenly excited. "Oh Cece, he is just the cutest boy I have ever seen and I think he likes me."

Cecilia gave Phoebe a quick squeeze of support. "That's really wonderful Phoebe!"

"Oh Cece, I didn't even ask how your dance with Mr. Hickok went," Phoebe said. "What did you say to him when you asked him to dance anyway? He looked at you with a look almost scandalous."

Cecilia giggled openly this time a blushed. "It is silly," she said.

"Tell me," Phoebe insisted wide eyed.

"I said, 'You must be on hell of a thief, because you stole my heart from across the room,'" Cecilia answered. "Are you happy now? Ugh… this is so embarrassing."

Phoebe's mouth hung wide open. "I can't believe you said something like that."

"I can," Lucy said coming out the door. "Were you two going to knock, or just sit on my front porch all day?"

Cecilia and Phoebe giggled. "We're sorry, Lucy," Cecilia said. "I guess we were just scared you would still be upset about last night."

"Well, I am," Lucy said, "But I have a plan. Let's go into town, perhaps our boys are outside working."

"Oh Lucy, you are terrible," Phoebe said blushing.

"I like how you think," Cecilia said with a sly smile.

"Mama needs some supplies from Tompkins'," Lucy said. "I volunteered to get them."

"Clever," Cecilia said approvingly. "Let's go."

* * *

Jimmy and Cody were sitting on the boardwalk just outside Teaspoon's office playing checkers, hoping to see the ladies they met at the dance the night before.

"Maybe we should help him," Cody said looking over at Buck chopping wood.

"I know what you mean," Jimmy said. "I was hoping those pretty ladies would come into town today."

"It sure is frustrating," Cody remarked, "Not seeing them."

Jimmy laughed. "We just met them, Cody," he said. "You can't be that frustrated."

"You didn't see Phoebe's beautiful cornflower blue eyes," Cody argued. "Those eyes could drive a man to a life of crime."

Jimmy laughed a little louder. "I already feel like an outlaw after dancing with Cecilia," he said. "It wasn't her eyes, but the way she moved her hips."

Cody looked at Jimmy with a tinge of jealousy. He could almost imagine Phoebe moving her hips that way. He'd be a goner for sure. Both young men looked at each other and laughed. Then they back at the wood pile. Buck had just taken off his shirt and was back to chopping. Cody decided Buck was a lot more frustrated than either himself or Jimmy.

Cody looked around the town and smiled as the ladies, he and Jimmy we speaking of, walked out of Tompkins' store. He stood up from the checkerboard.

"Well, would you look at that," Cody said nodding in the ladies direction.

* * *

Lucy led the way out of Tompkins' and promptly dropped her package as soon as she saw Buck. His muscles were rippling and the sweat on his body was glistening. Lucy thought she might swoon. "Oh my," she said involuntarily out loud.

"Oh my goodness!" Phoebe exclaimed taking in the sight of Buck chopping firewood.

"Oh my goodness is right," Cecilia said appreciatively.

Cecilia also caught the sight of Jimmy and Cody heading their way. "Heads up ladies, we have company," she said under her breath.

Cody picked Lucy's package up and tipped his hat. "Good day, ladies," he said suavely.

"Hello, Billy," Phoebe said shyly.

Cecilia just winked at Jimmy and he became tongue tied once more.

"Thank you Mr. Cody," Lucy said taking her package back. "What brings you and Mr. Hickok over here today?"

"Ah…we came over here to…ah, not that we wouldn't like to…but you see," Jimmy fumbled.

Cody rolled his eyes at Jimmy and took a stab at explaining their presence. "Jimmy and I would like to invite you ladies on a picnic tomorrow afternoon," he said.

Lucy frowned and looked back over to where Buck was chopping wood. A picnic with him would be so lovely. She envied her two friends. They could be asked to picnics and parties with the young men they fancied. She was forbidden from seeing the one boy she wanted.

"You go ahead, Phoebe, Cece," Lucy said sadly.

"Now Miss Halston, I'm sure you know that Miss Phoebe and Miss Cecilia will need a chaperone on their picnic," Cody said while nodding at Buck and winking at Lucy.

"I think a picnic is a wonderful idea," Cecilia said catching on to Cody's idea. "Don't you Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked confused and then parsed out the plan for herself. "Oh my yes," she said.

Lucy looked back at Buck. He had put the ax down and was looking at them all. She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, a picnic is a wonderful idea, Mr. Cody," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy had gained permission from her parents to chaperone Cecilia and Phoebe on their picnic with Jimmy and Billy. Her parents actually encouraged it so she could learn some responsibility. It was hard not to give away her real plans to meet Buck on the picnic too. Lucy was so nervous now that she thought about it. She and Buck barely knew each other but had shared a most amazing scandalous kiss. Lucy really hoped she and Buck could have some time to get acquainted.

All three ladies were at Cecilia's house getting ready. Lucy was styling Phoebe's hair when Cecilia came back in the room wearing a new dress.

"What do you think?" Cecilia asked with a bright smile.

Phoebe immediately blushed.

"That dress is gorgeous, Cece," Lucy said, "But isn't it a little low cut for a picnic?"

"Why yes it is," Cece said with a giggle. "I think Mr. Hickok will appreciate it all the more."

"Oh, Cece!" Phoebe said blushing more. "What if he can't keep his hands to himself?"

"Then that'll make two of us!" Cecilia said and tossed a small throw pillow at Phoebe.

"I don't think I'm quite ready to even think about that," Phoebe said innocently.

"That's ok, Phoebe," Cecilia said, "I'm sure Mr. Cody is a complete gentleman."

"I hope so," Phoebe responded, "I would hate to have to slap him away for getting fresh with me."

Lucy said nothing. She was just hoping that perhaps she and Buck could share another kiss. Only this time she hoped it would be longer and wouldn't be interrupted by anyone. That was what she really wanted to happen, but after they had gotten to know each other better, of course. Truthfully she hoped they would at least start calling each other by their first names.

"How long do we have until the boys get here?" Lucy asked. Her mind had wandered away and they still had so much to pack.

Phoebe looked over at the mantle clock. "Oh, only fifteen minutes!" she squealed.

"Relax ladies," Cecilia said. "My ma has packed the baskets and set out the blankets already. All we need to do is get ourselves ready."

Lucy looked around at her things. She had gloves, handkerchiefs, and her bonnet. Phoebe had all her things set too. Cecilia's things were still scattered all over the room.

"Come on, Phoebe, let's get Cece's things put together," Lucy said as Cecilia put the finishing touches on her hair.

"I wonder if boys go through the same sort of problems getting ready as us girls do?" Phoebe wondered aloud.

* * *

"Cody you've had enough time in the mirror," a frustrated Jimmy declared. "Move aside so I can make sure I'm presentable."

"You look fine Jimmy," Cody replied without looking. "I need to look just right for Phoebe. She is a lady of refinement."

"Are you saying Cecilia isn't?" Jimmy asked angrily.

Buck rolled his eyes from a dark corner of the bunkhouse.

"No, she's just easier to please than Phoebe," Cody clarified.

Cody went back to primping in the mirror until Jimmy lost his patience again.

"Cody it's a good thing you don't have a beard," Jimmy remarked, "You'd never look away from the mirror."

Cody started to laugh and then stroked his chin and contemplated growing some whiskers. "Nah, a beard would cover up too much of my beautiful face."

"Can you two please just hurry up?" Buck said impatiently.

"Relax, Buck," Jimmy said, "We're not expected at Cecilia's house for another fifteen minutes."

"I'll go hitch up the buckboard and ride out to the picnic spot and make sure everything is ready," Buck said.

"Alright, Buck," Cody said with a baffled smile.

"Cody, can I use the mirror now?" Jimmy asked with a low growl.

"In another minute," Cody said as he smoothed out his hair over his ears once more.

Jimmy didn't feel like waiting anymore and tipped Cody unceremoniously to the floor. He mussed his hair a bit and put his hat on his head.

"There, was that so hard?" Jimmy asked. "Come on, we've got to go pick up the ladies."

Cody stood up and dusted himself off. He gave himself one more quick look in the mirror and adjusted his hat slightly to the right. He winked at himself and headed for the door. He was ready to charm Miss Phoebe Jacobs like she had never been charmed before.

* * *

Buck paced the area after finding all the pretty and interesting spots around their picnic spot. He couldn't wait to see Lucy. He was well aware that they might not have a thing in common or really like each other at all, but he needed to take the chance that she was different. She seemed to overlook the fact that he was half-Indian, but he wanted to make sure it wasn't just the magic of the dance that influenced her somehow. Buck wanted to know everything there was to know about Lucy Halston. All he really knew so far was that she was very beautiful and that her lips were sweet like honey. Buck smiled as he remembered the kiss they shared. There were times where he wished he was still kissing her. Everything bad in the world washed away. All the hateful looks vanished while he was kissing her. He remembered when she asked him to dance. Everything in the room melted away and all he saw was her.

Buck shook his head. It was likely she would change her mind. Pretty girls didn't give him a second look and he felt sure Lucy would be the same. He just hoped not.

It wasn't long before Buck heard the tell tale sounds of a horse and wagon. He slipped his body behind a tree until he was certain that his friends were the cause of the noise. The buckboard stopped and Buck peeked from behind the tree. Lucy was a vision of loveliness, he thought as his pulse quickened. She had her long brown hair swept to one side and wore a summery yellow and lavender blouse with a dark skirt. Buck felt himself swallow hard. He rolled back around the tree and tried to build up the courage to appear before his friends. If it was possible, Lucy was even prettier than he remembered. He didn't know what to say to her. He quickly straightened his hair and wiped his palms on his pants. Buck couldn't hide forever even if he wanted to.

Buck swung around the tree in time to see both Jimmy and Cody help their ladies from the buckboard. That left Lucy sitting sort of forlornly in the middle of the back seat of the buckboard with no one to help her down. Buck's nervousness subsided quickly as he felt the need to rush to Lucy's side and help her down from the wagon. Lucy smiled as soon as she saw him and Buck was immediately more at ease. She was here and happy to see him. Those two things bolstered his confidence.

"Thank you, Mr. Cross," Lucy said sweetly as Buck lifted her gently down from the wagon.

The pair held onto each other even though Lucy was safely away from the buckboard. Neither Buck nor Lucy seemed to want to break their hold on each other.

"Please, call me Buck," he said and smiled shyly.

Lucy nearly squealed with joy at the request and then put in one of her own. "Only if you call me Lucy," she said.

Buck smiled. Phoebe and Cecilia were busy setting up the food while Jimmy and Cody laid the blankets down. The two young women kept stealing looks at Buck and Lucy and tried not to giggle. The two of them were still holding onto each other and gazing into each other's eyes.

Buck cleared his throat slightly. "I suppose we should join the others for lunch."

Lucy nodded and dropped her arms from Buck's shoulders. Buck offered her his arm and escorted her over to the blankets.

The riders and ladies smiled shyly at each other while they ate sandwiches and sipped lemonade. It was awkward and uncomfortable for Buck and the others. None of them could seem to think of a thing to say. Even Cody was uncharacteristically quiet.

Lucy spoke up first. "You all ride for the Pony Express, you must have had some interesting adventures," she stated.

"I love hearing stories of adventures," Phoebe said brightly.

"Do I have a story for you," Cody said and launched into his harrowing story featuring Bart the Bear. Phoebe eagerly listened and Cody felt like he was in his element.

After that there was no shutting Cody up and Phoebe was completely drawn into every word Cody uttered. Buck watched as Cecilia pulled Jimmy up and the two went walking alone. Buck looked down at Lucy and saw her looking back at him. She smiled as if to answer the question of whether she would like to go on a stroll. Buck quickly got up and helped Lucy up too. The two of them walked the opposite direction from Jimmy and Cecilia.

"Phoebe will keep Cody occupied for hours," Lucy remarked. "She wasn't lying when she said she loves adventure stories."

"Well, it seems like they might be a perfect match," Buck said with a smile. "Cody loves telling them."

"How about you?" Lucy asked, "Do you have lots of fascinating adventures?"

"Not really," Buck answered. "I try and stay out of people's way mostly. Too many things could go wrong for me."

"I guess I can see that," Lucy said sadly. "I'm sorry. I hope I don't turn into one of those things that goes wrong."

"Me too," Buck said nervously. "I don't court a lot of ladies."

Lucy blushed.

"I don't know anything about you, Lucy," Buck observed.

"I'm not that complicated to figure," Lucy said. "I have two best friends and I can't imagine the world without them. I love to draw and paint. My ma thinks I'm pretty good at it. I don't have any brothers or sisters, but Phoebe and Cece are like sisters to me. How about you?"

"I guess you know I am half Indian," Buck started nervously. "I ride for the Pony Express. That's really all there is to tell."

"Oh, no it's not," Lucy teased. "You have a whole world of experiences that is like no one I know. I suppose it is hard to talk about though?"

"I guess it is strange to me that someone is interested," Buck said.

"Do you have any Indian family?" Lucy asked.

"I have a brother, named Red Bear," Buck answered, "But that's really all."

"Do you ever see him?" Lucy asked.

"I saw him once since I left," Buck said. "It was hard."

"You don't have to talk about it," Lucy said acknowledging Buck's discomfort with the subject. "I like to think the family that matters, we choose. I chose Phoebe and Cecilia as my sisters."

"I guess it's the same for me with the other riders," Buck said. "We are like brothers."

Lucy smiled and stopped walking. She turned and looked deeply into Buck's eyes. She could see sadness there, but also hopefulness. She looked at his face and tried to remember every detail. He had a very interesting face and she wanted to draw him. Buck was looking just as intently back at her and she felt nervous all of the sudden. She knew what was coming next and it excited her.

Their lips connected eagerly and Lucy relaxed and let herself enjoy the kiss. There would be no one to interrupt the moment this time. She moved her arms up around Buck's neck and tangled her hands in his hair as he pulled her closer. Lucy had never been kissed like this before. The kiss was intense. It wasn't hard or bruising, but very passionate. Lucy wasn't sure why but it made her feel bold. Their tongues started to dance around each other in a complicated ballet and everything seemed to happening instinctually. She didn't want to fight it. Lucy didn't know why, but she dropped her arms down and started to tug at Buck's shirt. The shirt came untucked easily. Lucy couldn't help but slink her hands underneath Buck's shirt. She immediately remembered how his muscles looked the other day when he was chopping firewood. Now she could feel them too.

Buck moaned at Lucy's touch and deepened the kiss. The two were so distracted by their kiss that they didn't notice when a gentle rain began to fall. It wasn't until they heard the gentle roar of thunder that they became aware of their surroundings.

"Oh, we should find some shelter," Lucy said quickly as she tried to keep her blouse from clinging to her skin.

Buck grabbed Lucy's hand and started to lead her back to their picnic site. "I know a place we can take shelter," he said.

Buck and Lucy were quickly reunited with the others. Jimmy handed Buck the extra picnic blanket and Buck put it over Lucy to protect her from the cold rain which was falling quite heavily now.

Jimmy pointed to Buck's untucked shirt. "I see you got distracted," Jimmy teased.

Buck pointed to the misaligned buttons on Jimmy's shirt. "No more than you," he teased back. "You missed a button."

Jimmy blushed and fixed his shirt as Buck led the group to an abandoned cabin very near their picnic spot. Cody had unhitched the horse from the buckboard and lodged it in a lean to shed next to Buck's horse which was already there.

Jimmy started a fire in the fireplace.

"We should all get out of these wet clothes," Buck said trying not to make the ladies uncomfortable.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to catch our deaths," Cecilia said. "Other things maybe…"

"Cece!" Lucy whispered loudly.

"What should we do?" Phoebe asked in a small voice. "I've never been in my skivvies in the company of a young man before."

"Well you may never again if we don't get out of these clothes," Lucy said thoughtfully. "It'll be alright, I trust them."

Cody opened a trunk and found some quilts and blankets and handed them to the ladies as the riders turned their back to let the ladies change. The ladies then helped each other out of their soaked skirts and blouses. They then wrapped themselves in the dry blankets. The boys hung the items near the fireplace so they could dry. Cody, Jimmy, and Buck all stripped down to their long john bottoms and hung their clothes up too and then sat next to their lady of choice.

"Oh Jimmy, you're freezing," Cecilia said coyly. "Why don't you come inside this blanket with me and warm up."

Jimmy swallowed hard as he looked over at Cecilia. She had opened the blanket revealing herself sitting in her bloomers and corset.

"Alright," was all he was able to utter as he blushed crimson and scooted over to the blanket. Jimmy positioned himself behind her and wrapped the blanket around them both.

"Now that's better, isn't it?" she cooed.

"Mmm hmm," Jimmy hummed.

Lucy and Phoebe giggled to each other and then invited Buck and Cody to do the same. It would be scandalous if they were caught like this but the young ladies didn't care. It would be highly unlikely that anyone would see them, so they took the chance.

Lucy rested against Buck's bare chest and felt absolutely content. She could feel his sweet breath on her neck and gave an involuntary shiver. Buck rubbed her arms to warm her and her mind keep thinking impure thoughts and wishing his hands would roam other places.

The quiet of the afternoon was suddenly interrupted when Phoebe squeaked. "Mr. Cody!" she said, "Watch where you're putting your hands."

Cecilia looked at Lucy and they both knew they were thinking the same thing. They wished Jimmy and Buck were a little bolder like Cody. Lucy watched Cecilia move Jimmy's hands to her bosom and blushed slightly as she watched Jimmy's eyes go wide and a smile creep across his face. She didn't think she could be so bold herself but she snuggled herself deeper into Buck's embrace. She carefully and quietly unhooked the top few hooks of her corset so she could be more comfortable. Lucy hoped Buck would catch her subtle hint, but understood if he didn't feel comfortable touching her in the company of others. Lucy caressed Buck's arms which had encompassed her own and she slowly felt one of his hands venture up the front of her corset. He started to gently kiss the back of her neck and she in turn tilted her head to the side to give him better access. Lucy closed her eyes and let out a quiet, but happy moan. Buck took it as the encouragement it was and deftly slid his hand inside Lucy's corset and caressed her bare skin.

Lucy took a quick peak around the room. Cecilia and Jimmy seemed to be doing the same thing as she and Buck. Phoebe was letting Cody kiss her. Even though the picnic got rained out, everyone seemed to be having a better time anyway.

A short time later the sun came out and shone brightly through the window. The three couples suddenly knew it was time to go back home. Their clothes should be dry by now and if they didn't leave they would all have much to answer for. Lucy couldn't wait to talk with Phoebe and Cecilia about what happened and suspected they couldn't either.

"We should get back to town," Lucy reluctantly said. "We wouldn't want anyone to come looking for us."

The other couples all looked up and agreed with the same reluctance.

"We need to do this again sometime," Phoebe said cheerfully.

Lucy and Cecilia looked at each other and giggled. The boys got up, quickly got dressed, and went outside to hitch up the horse to the buckboard and pack the wagon. The girls got dressed and straightened the cabin up. They could each see the potential for this place to be a secret meeting place for them and their chosen rider. They were soon on their way home with Jimmy and Cody, leaving Buck behind to return to the station alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy sat on the settee waiting for Phoebe and Cecilia. She was sketching as she waited. It had been a while since she tried to do a portrait from memory. Usually she had her subject, which was usually her father or mother, sit for her. She looked down at the likeness of Buck Cross. She thought she captured his dark eyes and uneven grin just perfectly. The pencil drawing would have to do until she could set her eyes on the real thing. She let out a sigh and looked out the window. She could see her friends walking up the front walk and she was suddenly nervous. They had much to discuss. This was the first time in their lives that they all had a boy they were sweet on and it somehow seemed special.

The two girls knocked on the door. Lucy set her sketch book down and quickly answered.

"My parents won't be back until late this afternoon," Lucy said upon seeing her two best friends on her front steps.

"Great!" Cecilia said, "Let's make some cookies and talk about our boys."

Phoebe laughed, "Are we actually going to bake cookies this time or just eat the dough?"

"Just eat the dough, of course," Cecilia reassured her. "I know you don't like to bake."

"I just wish I could cook and bake," Phoebe said sadly, "It would make kitchens much more enjoyable."

Lucy and Cecilia laughed with Phoebe as she blushed slightly.

"So, how about those Express riders?" Cecilia asked as she grabbed the canister of flour.

"I think I'm falling in love," Lucy said clutching a wooden spoon. "I just want to be around Buck all the time."

Cecilia and Phoebe shot each other a concerned look.

"Oh, Lucy, are you sure?" Phoebe asked as she grabbed a scoop for the sugar. "I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I thought maybe you and Buck were just meant to have a little fun and that was it."

Lucy tried not to look shocked or saddened.

"I mean he is an Indian and what would people say?" Phoebe asked. "Are you sure you're just not feeling rebellious because he isn't the kind of boy good girls are supposed to fall in love with?"

"Buck's only half Indian," Lucy said defensively. "He's very handsome and gentle."

"Phoebe isn't trying to hurt you, Luce," Cecilia said, "But she does bring up some good points."

"Like what exactly?" Lucy asked trying not to cry.

"Well, you see how people treat him," Cecilia answered. "You saw how your parents reacted to you dancing with him. You lied to them in order to see him."

"What are you saying, Cece?" Lucy asked trying not to cry.

"I'm saying that maybe it's too soon to think you are falling in love with him," Cecilia answered. "I mean it's a big step and we're only sixteen years old. We have our whole lives a head of us and we shouldn't fall in love with the first boy we kiss."

"Buck wasn't the first boy I've kissed," Lucy said defensively. "Besides I've never felt the way I do when I'm with him before."

"Believe me Lucy, I know what you mean," Cecilia said calmly. "The way Jimmy kisses me and touches me makes me want jump on top of him and tear his clothes off, but that's not love…not yet anyway."

Phoebe and Lucy giggled and Cecilia joined right in.

"Cece, you are so bad," Phoebe said.

"Ok, let's make some cookies," Cecilia said changing the subject.

"Maybe I should try to bake some," Phoebe suggested. "I saw how much food Billy ate yesterday and if I'm going to have a chance with him I need to be able to impress him with my cooking."

Cecilia and Lucy looked at each other and then smiled supportively at Phoebe.

"We'll help you," they said in unison.

* * *

Buck was riding toward the station. He had taken the morning run to Big Sandy and was almost back home. He hated that station and especially the station master. Buck never felt welcome there, but he would never let Teaspoon know that. He would take the abuse to keep his job. The only thing that kept his spirits up today was thinking about Lucy Halston. Buck kept the thoughts of her beauty and the softness of her skin in his mind and that seemed to help.

Buck handed off the pouch to Ike and Noah took his horse. Buck walked into the bunk house and right into a conversation between Cody and Jimmy.

"Do you suppose, Phoebe made those cookies yesterday?" Cody asked hopefully. "They were really wonderful."

"Who knows, Cody," Jimmy answered with a dreamy look, "There is more to a woman than her cooking ability anyways, a lot more."

Buck hung his gear up on the hooks near his bed and lay down. He couldn't help thinking of Lucy some more. She seemed too good to be true. Their kisses in the rain stirred up feelings and urges he didn't know quite how to handle when she was around. Whites and Indians had different ways of courting women. He didn't think it would be wise to ask Lucy's father for permission to court his daughter, especially after his reaction at the dance. He wanted to see her again though. He wanted to touch her again.

"Isn't that right, Buck?" Jimmy asked.

Buck continued to stare at the ceiling thinking of Lucy and the taste of her sweet lips.

"Uh, Buck?" Cody asked and received no response. "I don't think he can hear us. Do you think something happened on his ride that made him deaf?"

Jimmy laughed quietly. "No, Cody," he said. "I think he's got a lady on his mind."

Jimmy stood up from the table and sat on the trunk at the end of Buck's bunk while Cody followed him over. Jimmy grabbed the toe of Buck's boot and shook it until he got Buck's attention.

"It seems like a certain young lady has driven you to distraction," Jimmy observed.

"I can't stop thinking about her, Jimmy," Buck said. "I want to believe so badly that she really likes me and not that she's trying to hurt someone by being with me."

Jimmy and Cody quickly looked at each other. They both remembered saving Buck from Jack Devlin's hired men and how hurt Buck was when it turned out that Kathleen had used him.

"I'm sure Lucy's nothing like Kathleen Devlin, Buck," Cody reassured. "She don't seem like the type."

"None of them do," Jimmy added.

Buck frowned. "She could do a lot better than me," he said. "Being seen with me could ruin her prospects."

"Now, Buck, that ain't no way to talk," Cody scolded. "What if the two of you are meant to be?"

"What if we're not?" Buck asked. "I could be risking her life and mine for nothing. You saw how her father reacted the other night. I don't want her to be hurt."

"I know you don't, Buck," Jimmy said supportively. "Maybe Cody and I should invite the girls to more picnics and you and Lucy and get to know each other better and decide together if it is worth it."

"Yeah, Buck, Jimmy's right," Cody agreed.

Buck sat up. "I know you two are trying to help, but I just wish sometimes that I didn't have to sneak around with every girl I was interested and have to risk my life just to be seen with her in public."

Buck got up and grabbed his gear off the hooks. He started heading for the door.

"Where you goin'?" Jimmy asked.

"Out for a ride," Buck said. "I need to clear my head."

* * *

Lucy opened the windows to the kitchen while Cecilia tossed water on the flaming cookies Phoebe was trying bake. Neither girl could understand it. Perhaps Phoebe was just exceedingly unlucky in the kitchen. Of course then didn't supervise everything that Phoebe did for preparation, for she said she wanted to try it on her own. The girls were still coughing so they all tumbled out the back door of the house followed by a billow of smoke.

"What did you do, Phoebe?" Cecilia asked astonished.

"I didn't do anything that wasn't on the recipe card," Phoebe answered.

"It said, 'burn the house down,' on the recipe card?" Cecilia teased.

Phoebe looked about ready to cry.

"Cece, that isn't funny," Lucy said trying to comfort Phoebe. "There's no harm done, Sweetie."

"Oh Billy is going to lose interest in me once he finds out I can't cook," Phoebe said quite dramatically.

"There is so much more to you than your cooking ability, Phoebe," Lucy said, "And if Billy is worth anything he'll see that."

"Lucy's right, Phoebe," Cecilia said.

The girls sat on each side of Phoebe and gave her a hug. They were content to sit outside in the cool grass and let the kitchen air out. They were having so much fun in the grass talking about their riders, that they almost didn't hear Lucy's parents come home.

Her parents announced their presence and the girls waved and continued to talk about Jimmy and Cody as it wasn't safe to talk about Buck anymore.

"Cecilia, Phoebe, I'm going to ask you girls to go on home now," Lucy's father said coming out of the house.

Cecilia and Phoebe stopped laughing and looked at the serious expression on Mr. Halston's face. They looked back at Lucy and gracefully said their goodbyes and started walking home. They looked back a few times to make sure Lucy was alright.

"I'm sorry about the mess in the kitchen, papa," Lucy said. "I'll clean it up straight away."

"Never mind that," he said. "There is something else we need to speak to you about."

Mr. Halston led Lucy into the house and Lucy looked at the distressed face her mother was wearing.

"What's happened?" Lucy asked with a sinking feeling starting to gather in her stomach.

"Sit down, young lady," Mr. Halston said. He picked up Lucy's sketch pad that she had left on the settee. She had neglected to put it away when Cecilia and Phoebe came over. "What is the meaning of this?"

Lucy looked at Buck's portrait and then looked up at her father. His face was flushed with anger.

"I-I-I," Lucy stammered. "I just thought he had an interesting face."

"Don't lie to me, girl," Mr. Halston said. "Did that Indian go on that picnic with you girls?"

Lucy flushed as she tried desperately to hide the truth.

"Did he?" her father persisted.

"Yes, he did," Lucy said and started to cry. "He was very polite and nothing happened."

"You knew he was going to be there too, didn't you?" Mr. Halston yelled.

Lucy looked at her mother who was wiping away a tear of her own. Lucy nodded.

"I thought we taught you better than that!"

Lucy's father ripped the page with Buck's picture on it from the sketch pad. "You will forget all about this half-breed," he said. "No daughter of mine will have anything to do with such filth. Is that understood?"

Mr. Halston crumpled the picture and lit a match. He lit the paper and tossed it into the fireplace hearth. "Now go to your room."

Lucy was distraught and ran to the fireplace hoping she could salvage Buck's picture. Mr. Halston pulled her away.

"That's enough," he said. "No more of this foolishness."

Lucy still struggled against his hold and her father did the only thing he could think of to stop her.

Lucy felt the sting of the back of her father's hand as it struck her cheek. She stopped stunned and looked at him with a hateful look.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry," he said as Lucy ran out of the house. He didn't run after her, he was too shocked at what he had done.

* * *

Buck had ridden around and nothing had really helped him clear his head. Lucy was still on his mind and he was really struggling with whether that was a good thing. He had danced with her once and shared a picnic. Both turned into rather intense moments for him, but still it seemed like the odds were stacked against them as a viable couple. The odds were always going to be stacked against him and whoever he chose as friends or loved ones. It was all he had ever known.

Buck pulled his horse up and found himself riding into the picnic spot from the day before. The grass was still matted down from their blankets. It was a very nice picnic and the rain made it more enjoyable. Buck was still tired from his Express run earlier in the day and thought about the cabin. He could catch a nap there and then head back to the station for supper.

When Buck arrived at the cabin, the first thing he noticed was that the door was slightly ajar. He was sure he closed it up tight the day before. He pulled out his gun and walked to the door. He didn't know what he might find inside. Buck heard a sniffle and his expression changed. He pulled the door open a little bit more and saw Lucy curled up on the bed with her head buried in the pillow. She was crying. He holstered his gun and entered the cabin.

"Lucy?" Buck asked quietly as he rushed to her side. He sat on the bed and gathered her into his arms.

"Buck?" Lucy choked out.

Buck held her and kissed the top of her head until she had calmed down.

"I'm so sorry," Lucy said.

"Sorry for what?" Buck asked.

"I think I've done something that could put your job or your life at risk," Lucy said.

Buck swallowed hard. There were only a few things that Teaspoon would fire him for and he didn't do any of those, but this town didn't know him so it wouldn't take very much for the town to stand against him.

"I told my father that you went on the picnic with us," Lucy said with fresh tears. "I couldn't deny it when he asked. The truth was written all over my face."

Buck held Lucy at arm's length and looked at her. He could see the raised skin on her cheek where she had been struck. His expression changed from hurt confusion to compassion.

"I drew a picture of you and he found it," Lucy confessed. "He was so angry."

"Did he hit you?" Buck asked as he gently wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs.

Lucy nodded. "He didn't mean to hurt me," she said. "He isn't a bad man. This is the first time he's ever laid a hand on me."

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Buck said angry with himself, "I should never have accepted your invitation to dance."

"Please don't say that," Lucy admonished. "I have treasured every minute I've been with you."

"You would have been better off," Buck suggested.

Lucy turned slightly and snuggled in closer to Buck. "I don't think so," she said, "I've been so happy just getting to know you."

Buck put his arms around Lucy and held her close. He could feel her heartbeat and it was in sync with his own. He looked down and found himself looking right into her eyes. Even though the rims of her eyes were red from crying, her light green eyes were still beautiful.

"Can this be our place?" Lucy asked meekly. "I want to see you and I don't want to risk your life or your job. Can we meet here in secret?"

"Are you sure?" Buck said knowing that he should say no and never see her again. He wanted to though. He looked at Lucy and all he wanted to do was be near her. He wanted to know everything there was to know about her.

"I'm sure," Lucy said. "It will be our secret. I won't even tell Cece or Phoebe."

Buck looked at her hesitantly. He didn't think this was a good idea. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"I won't tell any of my friends either," Buck promised. He looked away. It made him uneasy to keep a secret like this. He really hoped this secret didn't come back to haunt him.

"If I see you in town, don't be hurt if I ignore you or worse," Lucy pleaded. "I want my parents to think I've stopped caring about you…at least for now."

Buck looked down at her once more and saw the desire in her eyes. He knew he couldn't act on it, not completely. They barely knew each other, but he felt a desire for her as well. Buck captured her lips with his and kissed her deeply. The two started to get lost in the kiss, but then both pulled away.

"We can't," Buck said.

"I know," Lucy agreed. "Meet me here tomorrow?"

Buck nodded. "I'm off tomorrow."

Lucy smiled. "I'll be here when it's safe."

Lucy got up and left after kissing Buck once more. His mind was now even more full with all the bad things that could happen if anyone found out about his relationship with Lucy. Buck was consumed with thoughts of her. Then he had an idea. He would get Ike to buy him some sketch books and pencils. He would surprise Lucy with them. She could draw whatever and whoever she wanted without fear.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ike, please," Buck begged. "I'll give you the money."

*Why can't you do it yourself,* Ike signed.

Buck looked around to make sure Cody or Jimmy was not around.

"I can't let anyone know I'm buying Lucy a present," Buck explained. "I told Jimmy and Cody that Lucy and I aren't allowed to see each other anymore. They can't find out we're still seeing each other. It will ruin everything."

*I don't like this,* Ike signed. *You're going to get hurt.*

"Don't worry about me, Ike," Buck said, "I know what I am doing."

*You aren't thinking straight,* Ike protested. *The last time you acted this crazy was back in Sweetwater.*

"I'm not acting crazy," Buck said defensively, "And this isn't anything like that."

*Isn't it?* Ike argued. *Stop being so stupid.*

"I'm not being stupid," Buck insisted.

Ike started signing really fast. *You are being stupid! You're going after a girl nobody is going to let you have. You'll be lucky if you're not hanging from a rope at the end of this.*

"We both just want to get to know each other, Ike," Buck said. "She likes me and I like her. Why shouldn't we have a chance to find out if we belong together?"

*You don't belong together,* Ike signed angrily. *Why can't you see that? You're only going to get yourself killed.*

Ike turned away from Buck.

"Fine, I don't need your help to buy Lucy a present," Buck shot back just as angry. "I'll figure something else out."

Buck turned and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. He leaned up against a stall in the barn and kicked at the dirt. Why was everyone so against him and Lucy seeing each other? He expected it of Lucy's parents, but Ike too? All he wanted to do was to fall in love and be happy for the rest of his life. What was so terrible about that? He could work and support both himself and Lucy. Nobody would think twice if it were any of the other riders.

Buck felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

*I'm sorry,* Ike signed.

Buck didn't say anything he just looked away. Having Ike say the things he said really hurt him.

Ike tapped Buck on the shoulder again and Buck looked reluctantly back.

*I'm just scared of losing my best friend.*

"You won't lose me," Buck said defeated.

Ike took a deep breath and let it out. *What did you want to get for Lucy?* he asked. *It better not be stinky perfume.*

"A sketch book and some pencils," Buck answered with a small laugh. "She likes drawing."

*Stay here, I'll be right back.*

Buck smiled and thought how surprised he hoped Lucy would be.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be coming over today, Cece?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"No, but I want to make sure Lucy's alright," Cecilia answered.

Phoebe and Cecilia knocked on the door. Mrs. Halston answered.

"Good day, girls," Mrs. Halston said. "I'm afraid Lucy won't come out of her room."

"Can we try, Mrs. Halston?" Cecilia asked.

"Be my guest," Mrs. Halston answered and allowed both Cecilia and Phoebe to enter.

The girls climbed the stairs and gently rapped on Lucy's bedroom door.

"I told you to leave me be, Ma," Lucy said lazily, "I don't feel like coming out."

"Luce, it's us," Cecilia said through the door.

"Cece? Phoebe?" Lucy said getting up and walking up to the door.

"That's right, we're both here," Cecilia answered.

Lucy gingerly opened the door to make sure he mother wasn't lurking behind her friends.

"Come in quick," Lucy said and pulled them in. She locked the door behind them.

"What happened yesterday?" Cecilia asked.

"I drew a picture of Buck and left it out," Lucy said. "Pa found it and went crazy."

"Oh dear," Phoebe said. "Was it bad?"

"He hit me and I ran away for a while," Lucy said, "But it wasn't bad. I went to the cabin from the picnic and Buck was there."

Phoebe and Cecilia looked at each other and nearly squealed out loud.

"Oh, Lucy, what happened then?" Phoebe asked with great interest.

"What do you think happened then?" Cecilia asked rhetorically. "We do need details though!"

"Oh it wasn't scandalous," Lucy said. "It was quite the opposite. He held me and comforted me and even offered to stay away. He was very noble."

"Oh how romantic!" Phoebe said clutching her chest over her heart.

"Come on, spill," Cecilia demanded. "That wasn't all that happened."

"No, he kissed me," Lucy said smiling shyly. "It was one of those kisses where I wanted to rip all his clothes off and I think he felt the same way."

"So did you?" Cecilia prompted.

"Heavens no," Lucy said blushing. "We stopped. We barely know each other."

"So, when are you seeing him again?" Cecilia asked.

"I'm not," Lucy lied.

"The two of you are going to start meeting in secret aren't you?" Cecilia said completely seeing through Lucy's fib. "Phoebe and I can keep a secret, can't we Phoebe?"

"Oh yes, we can keep a secret," Phoebe agreed.

"I told Buck I wasn't going to tell you two," Lucy said.

"It's true then?" Phoebe asked with worry.

"Yes, we're going to start seeing each other in secret," Lucy revealed. "I'm scared and excited all at the same time. It's not like he can take me to a restaurant for a meal or for a stroll around town."

"I'm so sorry, Lucy," Phoebe said.

"I've always thought the fun things always happened in private anyway," Cecilia quipped.

Phoebe blushed crimson and Lucy giggled.

"Cece, you are too much," Lucy said. "How do you know all that stuff anyway?"

"You forget I have a married older sister," Cecilia said. "She loves to talk and I've been taking notes since I was eleven years old."

There was a knock on the door and Lucy and her friends became suddenly quiet. Lucy opened the door.

"Yes, Ma?" She asked trying not to seem startled.

"I'm headed into town to do some shopping," Mrs. Halston said. "Would you girls like to come too?"

Cecilia looked at Lucy and caught the gleam. This was Lucy's chance to sneak out and meet Buck.

"I'm not up for going into town," Lucy said.

"Phoebe and I would be glad to join you," Cecilia said.

"We would?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, we would," Cecilia answered. She grabbed Phoebe by the arm and followed Mrs. Halston down the stairs.

* * *

"Did Buck tell you why he was so sour this morning?" Cody asked as he and Jimmy walked down the boardwalk.

"He said he saw Lucy yesterday and she said she couldn't see him anymore," Jimmy said. "That's too bad too."

"Why?" Cody asked.

"I thought we could plan another picnic," Jimmy said with a wry smile.

"Well we still can, Jimmy," Cody suggested. "We just can't invite Buck or Lucy."

"I guess you're right but it doesn't seem fair," Jimmy said.

"I don't care about fair," Cody argued. "I just want to taste Miss Phoebe's fantastic cookies again."

"How do you know she made them?" Jimmy asked.

"Anything that tender and sweet had to be made by Phoebe," Cody decided.

Right at the same time Cody made comments about cookies, Phoebe and Cecilia wandered outside of Tompkins' store and right into the path of Jimmy and Cody.

"Howdy, Boys," Cecilia said replacing the bored look on her face with a broad smile. "What brings you to town?"

Jimmy smiled and unconsciously licked his lips.

"I was just telling Jimmy how much I missed Miss Phoebe's delicious cookies," Cody answered.

Cecilia looked over to Phoebe quickly and saw her friend begin to panic. "Of course, Phoebe's the best cook among us," she said.

Phoebe's cheek's blushed a deep red and she looked down at the ground.

"I wouldn't mind tasting more of Phoebe's cooking," Cody said smiling.

"And she would love to cook for you," Cecilia volunteered.

Cecilia's breath hitched as Phoebe gave her a swift kick in the leg.

"Cece, I just remembered I forgot to get some sugar for my ma," Phoebe said suddenly. "Why don't you come back into the store with me?"

Jimmy and Cody looked at each other curiously and then back to the girls. They smiled at them as they left.

Phoebe pulled Cecilia into the store. "What are you doing?" she asked in a panic. "You know I can't cook."

"Relax, Phoebe, I'll help you," Cecilia said.

"What if he wants to have a home cooked meal alone with me sometime?" Phoebe asked. "What will I do then?"

"We'll think of something when the time comes," Cecilia said. "Right now, what harm is there in me making us all dinner and giving you the credit?"

"Well, if you think it would work," Phoebe said.

"I do," Cecilia confirmed. "Now let's invite those boys to dinner."

* * *

Buck had been in the cabin for almost an hour. He did some cleaning up. He shook out the rugs and swept the floor. He opened the windows and aired out the room. If this was going to be a secret meeting place for Lucy and him, then it was going to be comfortable and clean. For the final touch he placed a small vase of wild flowers in the middle of the table.

Buck set the sketch book and pencils up on the edge of the table so Lucy would see it when she walked through the door. He kept rearranging it trying to find the right way to set it up. He wanted her to like it.

Lucy blew through the door and Buck almost knocked the pencils across the room. She closed the door behind and her and then leaned on it. She flashed him an excited smile.

Buck closed the gap between them and took Lucy in his arms and kissed her.

"I thought I was never going to get here," Lucy said at the conclusion of the kiss.

Lucy looked around the room. "It looks like you've been busy," she said. "It is so clean in here."

"I wanted it to be a nice place for us," Buck said. "Speaking of which, I have a surprise for you."

Lucy smiled. "You didn't have to do anything special for me."

"I wanted to."

Buck led her over to the table and showed her the drawing materials he had for her. Lucy drew her hands up over her mouth in excitement.

"Oh, Buck, I don't know what to say besides thank you," Lucy said removing her hands from her mouth and placing them on her heart. She was nearly speechless and could feel the happy tears welling up in her eyes.

"Do you like them?" he asked.

"Very much," Lucy answered.

"I thought you could use this cabin as an artist retreat too," Buck told her. "I'm out on Express runs quite a bit and there isn't a reason you couldn't come here when I'm gone."

The thought of having a private space to draw made Lucy very happy.

"Buck Cross, I can't believe how wonderful you are," Lucy said. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before. Thank you."

Buck smiled shyly and looked at the floor. "You're welcome," he said.

Lucy couldn't help but think back to the dance. She was upset and angry when fate had decided that she should dance with Buck. She didn't know him then, but she judged him harshly. She was learning so much about him now and she was glad she was. Buck was a good person and he cared about her. Not very many people knew how much she loved drawing, and Buck had made an effort to encourage her. He didn't consider it trivial or unimportant. He made a place for her to come so she could draw uninterrupted. Lucy couldn't help feeling she was really very lucky to be getting to know Buck.

Lucy walked up to Buck and looked him in the eyes. She held his face in her hands and looked at him. She needed to be sure of what she was feeling. It didn't matter to her that Buck was part Indian. His warm eyes looked into hers with caring and wonder. She knew the instant he smiled at her that she was definitely falling in love with him.

The moment seemed right and both Buck and Lucy leaned in at the same time for a tender, yet passionate kiss. Lucy felt her stomach flip. She just wanted to let herself get lost in his kisses, but she was scared that she and Buck wouldn't last.

Most people were never going to approve of her relationship with Buck. Cecilia and Phoebe didn't take it seriously at first. Her parents were dead set against it. Maybe they should both get out now before either of them got hurt. The trouble was that Lucy didn't want to. She didn't want to stop seeing and learning about Buck. She wanted to see him more and learn more. She just hoped she wasn't setting herself up for a fall.

"I should take you home," Buck said awkwardly.

Lucy giggled. She had untucked Buck's shirt unconsciously and they were headed for things she didn't feel quite ready for.

"I guess I got a little carried away," Lucy said. "I don't want to rush us either. I want to take my time getting to know you, Buck."

Buck walked Lucy outside to his horse. "Have you ridden before?" Buck asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes, many times," Lucy said. "Mother isn't fond of my riding, but it makes my father proud that I know how."

Lucy frowned a little and Buck could see that she was struggling with her father right now.

"You and your father usually have a good relationship," Buck noted.

"Yes, he dotes on me and we're usually the best of friends," Lucy said. "It hasn't been like that a lot lately though."

"Not since the dance," Buck observed.

"No, not since then," Lucy realized.

"I'm sorry, I should stop pursuing you."

"Please don't say that, Buck," Lucy responded. "I want you in my life. These past few days have been so dear to me."

"Lucy, we can't hide from everyone forever," Buck cautioned. "What if…"

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there," Lucy said quickly. "Telling people now would mean that we can't even get to know one another. I want the chance to get to know you, Buck…Even if we have to sneak around to do it."

Buck vaulted onto his horse's back and pulled Lucy up behind him. Lucy wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Buck gave the horse a slight nudge to get it walking. He didn't really want his time with Lucy to end.

"Tell me about your parents," Buck asked.

"Well for a little while it was just me and my pa," Lucy said. "My real ma died giving birth to me, but well then he remarried and Ramona is the only ma I've ever known. I guess my pa just gets really protective of me. He says I look a lot like my mother."

"I suppose he's afraid of losing you," Buck said.

"I guess," Lucy said, "But he also wants me to have a good life. He always says that my ma would have wanted 'this or that' for me. How about you?"

"I never knew my father and my mother died when I was young," Buck answered.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said. "Do you and your brother get along?"

"He's much older than me, but we do get along alright, I guess," Buck answered. He didn't want to burden Lucy with all the trials he endured just because of his heritage.

"Did your people treat you as bad as some of the people here?" Lucy asked.

"Sometimes," Buck answered. "Sometimes worse."

Lucy hugged Buck tighter. "But you've found a home here?"

"Yes, my home and my family are here," Buck confirmed.

"I know it is selfish of me, but I'm glad," Lucy said.

Buck smiled and gripped Lucy's hand. "I'm glad too," he said.

Buck stopped his horse at a copse of trees near Lucy's home and gently lowered Lucy to the ground before dismounting himself. They were still concealed from any chance passersby.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Lucy asked hopefully.

Buck smiled and then frowned. "I have a run tomorrow, but I should be back the day after."

"Well then I better give you something to makes sure you hurry back to me," Lucy said as she snaked her arms around Bucks neck and pulled herself up to kiss him.

"I'll be back before you know it," Buck said nearly breathlessly at the conclusion of the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy was in town watching when Buck took a handoff from Noah and galloped out of town. She pretended not to look at him and she could see him steal a glance at her subtly so that no one would know he was looking at her. It was disheartening and exciting all at once. She didn't like that she needed to keep him a secret, but right now their relationship was so new and she really enjoyed his company. Buck was worth sneaking around to get to know. Lucy smiled just thinking about his return.

As soon as Lucy returned from town she set out to the cabin. It wouldn't be the same being there without Buck, but Lucy really wanted to be somewhere where she was free to think about Buck. He had given her some drawing materials that she was itching to try out. The last portrait she had drawn of Buck had been destroyed. She wanted to sketch more of them so many that her father could never destroy them all.

Lucy sat down and flipped open the sketch book. She smiled as she noticed Buck had written an inscription. "For Lucy, From Buck" was all it said, but Lucy knew she blushed. She flipped the page back and grabbed a pencil.

Lucy soon found herself lost in her drawing. Every detail she added made Buck's image more lifelike. She wished she could breathe life into the picture and that he would be standing before her. She stared at the picture a bit more and started to think of how happy drawing made her. She wished she could give Buck a gift that would make him as happy as he had made her. The only problem was that she didn't know what Buck did for fun or hobbies. He was gone on a run so she couldn't ask him. She would want to surprise him anyway. Lucy didn't even think she could really ask any of his friends. She and Buck were supposed to be a secret anyway. Lucy tried to think which of the riders would be good to ask. She didn't think she should ask Cody or Jimmy. Buck seemed closest to the mute rider. Maybe she could risk asking him. Lucy gave it a little more thought and then decided. She would try and ask Ike. She put the finishing touches on her drawing of Buck and then left the cabin in hopes that Ike would be around town.

* * *

Douglas Halston was worried about his one and only little girl, Lucy. Sure she was growing up, but he really wanted her to be his little ray of sunshine forever. Douglas always knew the day would come when boys would start sniffing around his Lucy. He thought he had prepared himself well for the eventuality, but he always imagined that a nice, stable, hard working young man would catch his daughter's fancy. What happened instead is that a dirty, half-breed caught her eye instead. What was it about that Indian boy that fascinated her so much? He needed to put a stop to that nonsense immediately and before his daughter did any permanent damage to her reputation. He really only wanted the best for his little girl. He didn't want to ever see her struggle to survive. He didn't want people to scorn her or call her undeserved names. Lucy would struggle and be scorned if she were to become involved with that half-breed. Of that, Douglas was certain.

What he really needed was a distraction for his Lucy. Perhaps he would meet some nice families on his upcoming business trip St. Joe. Those families might have sons. Nothing solidified business relations like a marriage. Still, Lucy was awfully young, but not young enough that she couldn't be entertained by the finest families of St. Joseph. Douglas was confident that Lucy just needed to get to know more young men, and then this nonsense with the half-breed would be settled. He could breathe easier and worry for his daughter less.

Lucy was a lovely girl and reminded him more and more of his beloved first wife, Laurel. Her eyes were his, but everything else was his Laurel all over again. He had high hopes for his beautiful Lucy's future. Lucy had great assets. She was smart and talented, but she was also stubborn like her mother. Laurel seemed attracted to people who struggled like a moth to a flame. His Lucy was the same way. There were differences too. Ramona had taught her to cook and sew. Those were skills that Laurel did not possess. Lucy would make any man a fine wife. He wanted Lucy's life to be easy. He and Laurel struggled for such a long time. Laurel's father never thought that Douglas was good enough for his daughter and it turned out that the old man was right. It was his fault she died. His pride won out over her comfort and she died. He couldn't let his daughter make anything close to the same mistake. Cavorting with that Indian Pony Express rider was the biggest mistake his daughter could make. Nobody would let his daughter have a chance at a happy life if that half-breed ruined her or worse. He had to keep them apart. It was for Lucy's own good.

* * *

Ike was leaning against the corral fence at the Pony Express station when Lucy came into town. He was alone and Lucy thought it might be the perfect opportunity to introduce herself and find out what she could get for Buck. Lucy casually leaned against the fence and tapped Ike on the shoulder.

"Hi," Lucy said sweetly.

Ike turned and looked flustered. It seemed as if he was lost in thought and didn't hear her coming. He waved 'hello' after he came to his senses.

"It's Ike, isn't it?" Lucy asked. She wanted to make sure that was indeed the name he wished to be called.

Ike took off his hat quickly and smiled shyly while looking at his shoes. Lucy was pretty sure Ike didn't talk to a lot of girls.

"I was wondering if you could help me," Lucy queried.

Ike pointed at his own chest in surprise.

"Yes, you," Lucy answered sweetly. "I want to get Buck a small gift and I don't know what to get him."

Ike frowned and Lucy felt a little bad. She figured the only reason Ike thought she was talking to him was because of Buck and he would be right.

"You and Buck seem like really good friends and I thought maybe you could tell me a bit more about him," Lucy said trying to sooth any hurt feelings she may have caused. "I'd like to get to know more about you too if that's alright."

Ike looked up more hopeful than he had previously and nodded.

"Buck was so sweet," Lucy recounted. "He knows how much I love drawing and gave me a sketch book. It made me feel so good and I just want to make him feel as special."

Ike nodded again. The two of them stood at the fence for a few minutes in silence until Ike's eyes grew big. Lucy smiled as Ike gestured for her to stay where she was. He ran into the barn and came out with a small wooden box and a leather belt. He showed her some designs that looked like they were pounded and carved into the leather. He pointed to the designs and then opened the box to reveal some old looking tools. He picked up a tool and made a face like it wasn't a very nice tool.

Lucy looked at the belt. The design was lovely. "Did Buck make this?"Lucy asked.

Ike nodded.

"But his tools are old and in bad condition?"

Ike nodded again.

"Oh thank you, Ike," Lucy said smiling. Lucy planted a gentle kiss on Ike's cheek and ran off toward Tompkins' store to see about buying Buck some leather working tools.

Tompkins did indeed have the leather working tools she desired. Lucy lied to the store keep and told him the tools were for her grandfather who lived in St. Joe. She ran off to the cabin after purchasing the tools and set them on the table with a leather blank. For the finishing touch, she popped up a tent card for Buck to find when he was at the cabin next. She even spritzed some of her favorite perfume on the card. Happy with how everything was set up, she skipped her way home.

* * *

Cecilia moved the pot of boiling potatoes off the stove and over to the sink to drain. She was almost lost in thought about the dinner party tonight. She hoped everything would go right between her and Jimmy as well as Phoebe and Cody. Cecilia's parents had graciously aloud the girls the use of the house for the party with strict instructions that they would be back from town around nine o'clock that night. There was to be no funny business and they were both to act like proper young ladies. Cecilia plopped a glob of butter into the bowl with the now drained potatoes and started to mash them all together. She added some cream every now and then to make the mixture smooth. She tasted the mixture and added some salt and pepper. Finally, she added some freshly cut chives from the garden to garnish the potatoes. She was just draping the bowl with a cloth to keep the potatoes warm when Phoebe walked in.

"The table's all set," Phoebe announced. "What do you want me to do next?"

Cecilia was just about to turn her attention to the oven and smiled at her culinarily challenged friend. "Can you hand me that platter for the roast?" She asked pointing to a lovely platter sitting on the counter.

Phoebe grabbed the platter and turned a bit too quickly. The platter careened off the step stool and landed on the floor with a loud crash. Phoebe's eyes started to well up with tears as she looked at the shattered porcelain that lay about the floor.

"Oh Cece, I'm so sorry," Phoebe managed to squeak out. "Let me clean this up."

Phoebe's determination was outflanked by her dexterity and soon Cecilia's prize apple pie joined the platter on the floor as the broom handle caught the edge of the pie plate.

"Oh no!" Phoebe cried and grabbed a kitchen towel to start mopping up the mess.

"It's ok, Phoebe," Cecilia said as Phoebe hopped around the kitchen trying to clean up the mess she had made.

A couple of miscues later and the mess was larger and Phoebe's towel was on fire. Cecilia deftly grabbed the towel and put out the fire leaving poor Phoebe stunned.

"Out!" was all Cecilia could say as she pointed toward the door.

Phoebe wandered out to the dining room area and sat at the fortepiano. She winced each time she heard the tinkle of broken porcelain being swept up off the floor. To take her mind off her failing, Phoebe started to plunk the keys of the piano. She was always able to sooth herself through music. Phoebe started singing her favorite song while playing and was startled when Cecilia clapped for her at the songs conclusion.

"I should just give up," Phoebe sighed defeated, "I'm never going to win Billy's heart."

"Oh, Phoebe, if you sing like you did just now, Billy will fall instantly in love with you," Cecilia complimented.

"But dinner is ruined," Phoebe nearly croaked.

"I managed to salvage the roast and the mashed potatoes were never in danger," Cecilia reported. "I have a quick apple crisp baking. It should be ready by the time dessert rolls around."

"Cece, I don't deserve you as a friend," Phoebe said. "You've done so much to help me with Billy and I haven't helped you with Jimmy at all."

"Oh don't worry about me and Jimmy," Cecilia said, "After what I have planned tonight, he won't be able to get me off his mind or his lap."

Phoebe giggled. Right about that time there was a knock on the door. The girls both straightened their hair and smoothed their dresses. Cecilia sauntered up to the door and with one more look back at Phoebe she opened it.

* * *

Jimmy and Cody rode slowly toward Celia Trudeau's house. Jimmy was feeling uncomfortable. He didn't usually wear such finery and he left his guns at the station.

"Are you sure we don't need our guns?" Jimmy asked while tugging at his shirt collar. He felt like someone was trying to strangle him.

"Will you relax, Hickok," Cody answered. "Tonight we are going to be gentlemen out to dinner with two very lovely ladies. We don't need guns."

"You don't see the way Cecilia looks at me," Jimmy said. "I sometimes feel like I need to fight her off."

Cody let out a hardy laugh. "Jimmy, you are a lucky man. Come on, we're almost there."

Jimmy was the first to dismount his horse and he led both Sundance and Soda to a hitching post near the house while Cody slapped the dust from his dark pants.

"It feels so unnatural not to have my guns," Jimmy complained. "I would feel more at ease if I had a hand on a pistol."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Will you just come on," he said. "I bet dinner's getting cold."

Cody and Jimmy straightened their ties and removed their hats. They were both nervous and kept looking to one another to knock at the door. Finally Jimmy took the initiative and gave a decisive knock at the door.

The door opened swiftly and standing before Jimmy and Cody were the two lovely visions they were expecting to see.

* * *

"Howdy stranger," Cecilia said as she pulled Jimmy off the front porch and into the house. Her arms had snaked themselves around Jimmy's neck and they were soon involved in a scorching kiss.

Phoebe shyly walked out onto the porch to greet Cody. He took her hand and kissed it gently. Phoebe blushed and giggled softly.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Billy," Phoebe said. "I hope you enjoy the dinner we put together."

"If you made it, I'm sure to like it," Cody said sweetly.

Phoebe blushed again this time with fear. She hoped that Cody would like her for more than her perceived cooking ability. She was a disaster anywhere near the kitchen. She would just have to impress him with other things about herself so he wouldn't lose interest in her.

"You're too kind, Billy," Phoebe said as she took his hat and coat and hung them up in the closet nearest the door.

The couples sat down to dinner and Cecilia being flirtatious, sat on Jimmy's lap to tuck a napkin into the collar of his shirt. She watched Jimmy blush and swallow hard and knew she had him in the palm of her hand. She looked over at Phoebe who looked scandalized and Cody who seemed jealous. The sight made her laugh.

"We should eat," Phoebe managed to choke out while blushing.

"Since Phoebe's been slaving away in the kitchen all day, it's only fair if I bring the food to the table," Cecilia announced as she hopped off of Jimmy's lap.

"I can't wait to taste your cooking again, Miss Phoebe," Cody said with a big smile.

"She's really outdone herself this time," Cecilia called out gleefully from the kitchen.

Phoebe's face was crimson by the time Cecilia returned with the first of the food.

"I should help you," Phoebe said in a near panic.

"Oh, no, Phoebe, you've done so much today," Cecelia said trying to keep Phoebe out of the kitchen.

If it was possible, Phoebe's face turned an even deeper red. Jimmy looked at both young ladies curiously and Cody couldn't keep his eyes off the food.

"This all looks wonderful," Jimmy said as Cecilia came out of the kitchen with the roast.

"The food looks good too," Cecilia quipped with a wink as she set the platter down. She bent over the table so Jimmy had a nice view. Jimmy immediately stroked his chin. He was again tongue tied.

Cecilia held her breath as Phoebe served everyone. There were a few moments when Phoebe's hands went a bit shaky and Cecilia was sure she would need to intervene, but Phoebe recovered and all was well. The couples made small talk as they ate. Cecilia and Phoebe looked at each other and smiled secretly when both boys tasted the food and wide happy grins spread across their face.

"This tastes like I've died and gone to heaven," Cody proclaimed after his last bite of food. "I've never had so fine a meal. What is your secret Miss Phoebe?"

Phoebe dropped her fork and it made a very distinctive clang as it hit her plate.

"Oh, I better check on the dessert," Phoebe said deflecting Cody's question.

"I'll get it," Cecilia said quickly. "Phoebe, why don't you get set up at the piano while I take your lovely apple crisp out of the oven?"

"I think I will," Phoebe said relieved as she made her way to the piano. "I wanted to sing you boys a song after dinner."

Jimmy and Cody looked at each other and shrugged. Although Cody didn't seem to notice, Jimmy could tell the ladies were hiding something.

Phoebe sat down at the piano and took the cover off the keyboard. She looked up to see Cody's adoring face smiling at her and she felt all at once confident. Her fingers began to dance across the keys playing a melody that was as familiar to her as breathing. It was a piece that Phoebe's mother encouraged her to play for all their relations when she wanted to show off her daughter's talent. The moment Phoebe opened her mouth and sang a note, Cody was transfixed.

Cody was sure he was hearing the voice of an angel. It was so clear and perfect. It almost brought a tear right to his eye. She seemed to be singing straight from her heart and it was all for him.

"I'm in love," Cody said softly. He stood up and wandered into the parlor and sat down on the edge of a wingback arm chair so he could hear and see Phoebe better. Her soft blonde curls bounced as she played and her cornflower blue eyes sparkled brighter than ever before. He knew every note she sang was saying she loved him too.

Jimmy just smiled at his friend. His smile got bigger when Cecilia came back in the room and led Jimmy to the settee so they could cuddle while they listened.

Cody clapped enthusiastically at the song's conclusion and rushed to Phoebe's side to help her up from the piano bench.

Cecilia looked at Jimmy, "I could use some help with dessert."

Jimmy wasn't sure she meant the apple crisp that was cooling in the kitchen, but he let Cecilia take him out of the room to give Cody and Phoebe a bit more privacy. Not complete privacy as both of them peeked in from the kitchen doorway and watched.

Cody took Phoebe's hands in his and pulled her up. "That was the most beautiful song I think I've ever heard."

"I'm so glad you liked it," Phoebe said looking into Cody's eyes with a boldness she'd never felt before.

Cody stroked Phoebe's jawbone just before lowering his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

"Awwww," Cecilia whispered to Jimmy as he held her from behind. "Aren't they cute?"

"Yeah, I guess they are," Jimmy answered. "Answer me one thing?"

"Sure," Cecilia said.

"Phoebe can't cook, can she?" Jimmy asked.

Cecilia turned and looked Jimmy straight in the eye.

"You breathe one word to Cody and I will end you," Cecilia answered with more than a hint of danger in her voice.

Jimmy swallowed hard and then smiled. Cecilia was his kind of girl.

"Come with me, Jimmy, and I'll make you forget you even asked that question."

"Yes, ma'am," Jimmy said smiling wider.

Cecilia had just pulled Jimmy into a kiss when she heard the front door open and her parents announce that they were home.

"In the kitchen," Cecilia called out. She gave Jimmy a pot of coffee and the pan of apple crisp to hold onto. Cecilia then grabbed a tray with coffee cups and dessert plates.

"Come on," Cecilia said disappointed. "Let's have some dessert."

The now three couples sat at the dining room table enjoying dessert in silence. The boys and girls were on their best behavior as Cecilia's parents carefully watched over the couples.

The girls walked the boys out to their horses at the conclusion of the night. Even with the intrusion both Phoebe and Cecilia were sorry the night was ending.

Cecilia put her arms around Jimmy's waist. "I just figured out what has been bugging me all night," she said. "You're not wearing your guns."

"Ah, no," Jimmy said with an annoyed smile. "Cody wouldn't let me. He was right though. I didn't need them."

"Jimmy, will you teach me how to shoot?" Cecilia asked.

"I would be happy to," Jimmy said with a smile. Yes, Cecilia was definitely his kind of girl.

The girls waved goodbye as the boys rode away. "I can't wait to tell Lucy all about tonight," Phoebe said.

"Me either!" Cecilia agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

It was early morning and Buck didn't think he had ever been so anxious to get home. The thought of Lucy smiling at him made him drive his horse just a little harder. Not enough that he would hurt him, but enough that he would make it back to the station in record time. Buck knew just what he was going to do once he got home too. He would go to the cabin and hope that Lucy was there. Every morning Buck kept thinking that he would wake up and Lucy would be just a dream. He still wanted to see her just to make sure she was real.

Buck handed off the mochila to Kid and slowed his horse. Ike came over to help him with his horse.

"Hi Ike," Buck greeted. "I'm going to wash up and go right out again, so I don't need help with my horse."

*Your horse needs to be cooled down,* Ike signed with face full of irritation.

"I'll do it in a bit," Buck assured him, "Don't worry."

*When?* Ike signed angrily, *Where?*

"I said, don't worry," Buck said confused. "I know how to take care of a horse. I have some fresh hay and water waiting for him elsewhere."

*You're going to see _her_, aren't you?* Ike signed distastefully.

"Yes, I'm going to try and see Lucy," Buck said matter of factly. "What's it to you?"

*Nothing,* Ike signed dismissively.

"It's not 'nothing' to you Ike," Buck said skeptically. "What's wrong?"

*Nothing,* Ike signed and turned away.

"Please tell me," Buck pleaded and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're my brother and nothing is ever going to change that."

Ike shrugged his shoulder free of Buck's hand and walked into the barn.

"Ike?!" Buck yelled after him.

Buck felt a bit torn. On the one hand he didn't like that Ike was angry with him, but on the other hand he really wanted to get to the cabin and wait for Lucy. She knew he would be back today. Buck hesitated for a moment, looked back at the barn, and then started walking toward it. Lucy could wait. Right now he needed to get to the bottom of whatever was bothering Ike. Buck opened the barn door and saw Ike scratching Sampson, his pet donkey, between the ears.

"Ike?"

*Go away.*

"What is it?" Buck asked softly.

Ike shook his head. *I'm just tired,* he signed. *Go see Lucy.*

"Are you sure?" Buck asked.

Ike nodded.

Buck slowly turned to go. He knew Ike wasn't 'just tired,' but he knew him well enough to know that was all he was going to get out of him at this moment. He would talk to Ike later. Right now he wanted to get washed up and go to the cabin as he had planned.

* * *

Buck lodged his horse in the small stable next to the cabin he and Lucy had claimed as their meeting place. He had cooled the horse down and made sure it had plenty of water and some hay. When he got to the door he was suddenly nervous. He straightened his hair and dusted off his trousers. He wanted to look presentable just in case Lucy was inside. Buck carefully turned the knob until he heard the door unlatch. Sunlight spilled into the cabin as he opened the door, but much to his disappointment, he was alone.

Buck walked in and looked around for any sign that Lucy had thought of him while he was gone. He thought to maybe check the sketch pad to see if she had drawn anything. Something else caught his eye instead. He spied a wooden box with a blue satin ribbon tied around it sitting atop the table. Buck smiled when he noticed a small card with his name on it. He could smell Lucy's perfume as he lifted the card to read it. Inside it read simply: To Buck, From Lucy. Buck smiled and brought the card up to his nose and inhaled deeply. He could picture Lucy's pretty face looking at him and smiling.

Looking back down at the table, Buck picked up the package and untied the ribbon. He opened the wooden box to reveal a set of leather working tools. It startled him. He never told her he liked to work leather. He had started working on designs and decorations in leather when he first joined the Pony Express. He found a set of old tools in the tack room of Emma's barn. He wasn't sure any of the other riders even knew he was tinkering around with it. A smile crept across his face as he realized how much Lucy cared. She took the time to find out something about him. Buck looked back at the table curiously. There was a small leather blank on the table too. Buck grinned. He thought maybe he would make something for Lucy with the tools she bought him.

The sound of hoof beats brought Buck's attention back to the cabin. He looked out the window to see Lucy riding in on a horse. Buck quickly set down his gift and went outside to greet Lucy and help her from her horse.

"Oh, Buck, I was hoping you would be here," Lucy said as Buck emerged from the cabin.

Buck lifted Lucy down from her horse and kissed her as he twirled her around. She kissed him eagerly back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lucy felt light in his arms and he didn't want to stop kissing her, but he needed to stop spinning before they both became dizzy. He set her gently down on her feet as they finished their kiss.

"What was that for?" Lucy asked.

"Thank you for the gift," Buck said, "It was really thoughtful. I didn't think anyone knew I like working with leather."

"I asked Ike," Lucy said and added quickly, "I hope you don't mind."

Buck smiled in surprise. He didn't know Ike knew or that Lucy knew they were such good friends. "No, I don't mind," he said. "He's the only person that knows the two of us are still together."

"Oh good," Lucy said relieved. "I was hoping I wasn't giving our secret away."

Buck stabled Lucy's horse next to his and then took Lucy in his arms again. "What would you like to do with our time together?" he asked.

"I want to take a walk and get to know you better," Lucy answered taking Buck's hand. She pulled him gently toward their picnic spot. "I want to hear all about your life and how you ended up here, in Rock Creek."

"That could take awhile," Buck teased.

"I have all day," Lucy said smiling.

* * *

"Am I holding the gun right?" Cecilia asked Jimmy as he was walking back from lining up a row of cans on the fence.

Jimmy looked over at Cecilia and stifled a laugh. She was most definitely not holding the gun right, but she was close. "Let me help you," he answered.

Jimmy stood behind Cecilia and put his arms around her. Putting his hands over hers, they raised the gun together. Jimmy positioned her right hand on the pistol and hugged the other hand around her waist. "That's how you hold a gun," he said. "Now aim and squeeze the trigger. Don't pull it."

Cecilia leaned into Jimmy's embrace. She gently squeezed the trigger and hit the can she was aiming at. In fact, the force of the bullet had caused the can to launch into the air. It fell back to earth with a clang.

"Like that?" Cecilia asked coyly.

"Uh, yeah," Jimmy said in disbelief. Jimmy stood back. "Try that again."

Cecilia frowned when Jimmy left her side, but realized he was trying to see whether or not to be impressed by her skill. She aimed at the next can on the fence and squeezed the trigger like Jimmy told her and launched that can into the air as well. Cecilia looked over at Jimmy and smiled.

"I did it!" she said.

Jimmy came over and hugged her. "It seems that you are a natural," he complimented.

"I guess when I set my sights on something, I hit my target," Cecilia purred in his ear.

Jimmy blushed and let out a small overwhelmed laugh. "Cece, sometimes you scare me."

"I'm not that good with a gun," Cecilia teased.

"It's not that," Jimmy explained seriously. "It's just, sometimes the things you say make me nervous and I don't know if I'm who you think I am."

Cecilia dropped her flirtatious smile and looked at Jimmy with a serious expression. She thought she might cry. She'd scared him away.

"Lucy and Phoebe are always telling me I'm a little too bold sometimes," Cecilia said deflated. "I guess I just try too hard sometimes. I see something I want and I go after it. I just didn't want anyone else to catch your eye."

Jimmy smiled. "See this girl here?" he asked stroking her jaw bone. "She's the Cece I really want to get to know."

"She's boring, Jimmy," Cecilia said with her lower lip trembling, "And scared."

"She's beautiful," Jimmy said as his thumb ghosted over Cecilia's lips. "You're beautiful."

"I can't promise you I won't be bold," Cecilia warned.

"I don't want you to be something you're not," Jimmy reassured her. "I just want you to know you don't have to pretend to be bold when you're scared. Not around me anyway."

Cecilia looked up into his eyes and nearly melted. She had never been the one who fell in love. She was always the one that barricaded her heart. Jimmy was looking at her in a way that was new and surprising. She didn't feel scared. She felt she could really be herself around him and that would be ok. She didn't have to flirt constantly, but it would be ok if she did. Cecilia thought she must be falling in love. A smile spread across her lips as Jimmy lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply. Cecilia was unprepared for the intensity of feelings. Everything about the kiss was brazenly real.

"Teach me how to quick draw, Jimmy," Cecilia asked at the conclusion of the kiss with a wicked twinkle in her eye. "I don't want to let you get the drop on me like that again."

Jimmy laughed. "First, let me show you the difference between a traditional draw," he said between kisses, "And a cross draw."

Jimmy circled around behind Cecilia leaving a trail of kisses to the back of her neck and began to nibble her ear. He grabbed her hand like it was a pistol and went through the motions of both a traditional draw and a cross draw, all the while whispering the technique for each to her.

Cecilia shivered with longing. "So which one do you favor?" she said almost breathlessly.

"I like the cross draw," Jimmy answered almost as breathlessly. "You just have to make sure you're not wearing any restrictive clothing."

"Why," Cecilia asked temptingly.

"You want to be able to twist your body freely so you can quickly free the gun from the holster," Jimmy said as he went back to kissing her neck.

Cecilia swallowed hard and brought Jimmy's hand up to feel the stiffness of her corset under her blouse. "Is this too restrictive?" she asked huskily.

Jimmy swallowed hard and let his inner devil and angel converse. He was sure there was nothing proper about where they were headed but the smell of Cecilia's hair and the softness of her skin was intoxicating to Jimmy. He couldn't think straight.

Cecilia moaned Jimmy's name as the gentle breeze hit her skin. Her breathing quickened as he caressed the smooth satin of her corset. Her pulse quickened as each hook of on the busk of her corset was undone. As he freed her from its restriction her desire grew. She turned around and began unbuttoning his shirt as he captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Soon their clothes were puddles of clothing all around them and Jimmy lowered Cecilia gently to the ground.

"Jimmy, I'm scared," Cecilia whispered as she looked up at Jimmy's face.

"Me too," Jimmy said back. "We can stop."

"I don't want to stop," she said lifting her head up to kiss him again. "It's just that it's my first time."

"Maybe we shouldn't then," Jimmy rationalized. "I don't want to rush you if you're not ready or get you into trouble."

"I am ready, Jimmy," Cecilia said blushing from embarrassment. "Besides, it's safe right now. I know how to keep track and it's safe."

Jimmy could hardly say no to the pleading look in Cecilia's eyes. She looked so beautiful to him and the desire he felt for her was overwhelming.

"Promise me you'll be gentle?" Cecilia asked.

"I promise," Jimmy said as their bodies tangled around each other.

They both surrendered to each other completely as a hot tide of passion raged through both of them and they became one.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy walked into her bedroom with a giant bowl of popcorn. Phoebe grabbed the bowl from her and sat it in the middle of the bare floor. Cecilia and Phoebe each took a handful of popcorn while Lucy settled onto some pillows that were strewn across the floor.

"Tell me all about your dinner party with the boys and don't leave anything out," Lucy said as she grabbed her own handful of popcorn.

Phoebe proceeded to tell Lucy all about the dinner party including her failings in the kitchen. Lucy squealed with delight when Phoebe revealed Billy's reaction to her singing. Lucy looked over at Cecilia who confirmed the story. Lucy wasn't sure but thought maybe something was wrong with Cece.

"So how was your day with Buck?" Phoebe asked Lucy excitedly.

"Oh Phoebe, it was wonderful," Lucy gushed. "I learned so much about him. We walked and talked for hours. It was a perfect day."

"You'll never guess what happened tonight before I came over," Phoebe baited enthusiastically.

Lucy looked over at Cecilia who smiled weakly and shrugged. Lucy frowned with worry, but decided to get through Phoebe's news first.

"I can't begin to imagine, dear Phoebe," Lucy responded. "What happened?"

"Billy came over right about dessert time," Phoebe said quickly. "He asked my pa if he could come a courting!"

Lucy nearly shrieked with joy for her friend. "What did your pa say?" she asked.

"He said, 'yes'," Phoebe answered in near hysterics.

Lucy hugged Phoebe then turned her attention to her unusually quiet friend, Cecilia.

"Cece?" Lucy asked to get her attention. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cecilia said and gave another weak smile. "I had a lovely day."

Lucy looked to Phoebe curiously.

"Did you go shooting with Jimmy?" Phoebe asked and when Cecilia didn't respond, she turned to Lucy to explain. "Cece asked Jimmy to teach her to shoot."

Lucy studied Cecilia closely not liking her friend's uncharacteristic mood. "Did something happen between you and Jimmy?" she asked.

"I don't know if I can say," Cecilia finally said almost tearfully. "I mean, I don't know what you would think of me."

Lucy moved over to Cecilia and pulled her friend into a hug. "You can tell us anything, Cece."

"Yeah, Cece," Phoebe agreed and hugged her from the other side.

We went over by the Carter place," Cecilia explained. "They have a pasture out away from their farm with a nice fence line. It was perfect for lining up cans."

"I know that place," Lucy said encouraging Cecilia to continue.

"The shooting lesson was fun and exciting and I was good at it," Cecilia began. "Then I almost scared him away with flirting too boldly."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cece," Phoebe said sympathetically.

"Well I dropped my usual way of talking and apologized," Cecilia said. "Then he told me he thought I was beautiful and kissed me."

Lucy and Phoebe giggled. "That sounds wonderful," Lucy said.

"It didn't stop there," Cecilia said hoping her friends wouldn't think ill of her. She swallowed hard and explained.

"Right there in the middle of the pasture?" Phoebe asked first scandalized and then collapsing into a fit of giggles. Lucy and Cecilia followed suit.

Lucy hugged Cecilia closer to her. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you?"

"No, no it was kind of wonderful," Cecilia said allowing herself to relax now that she was sure her friends wouldn't cast her out. "He was gentle and attentive. I feel like I really became a woman."

"Are you scared?" Phoebe asked. "I would be about babies and if my body was all he wanted."

"I guess I'm a little scared he won't want to see me again, but not about babies," Cecilia said. "I was careful. My sister taught me how."

"Well, if he doesn't want to see you again, then he's an idiot," Phoebe said smiling.

Cecilia hugged Phoebe. "I can teach you how to be careful too if you want," she offered.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that, but it might be useful just in case," Phoebe said accepting the offer.

"It sounds like we had good days with our boys," Lucy said. "I'm seeing Buck again tomorrow. We're going riding."

"Cody's taking me out to dinner in town," Phoebe said. "He says I've been doing too much cooking."

The three girls fell into fits of laughter and threw popcorn at each other.

"What am I going to do?" Phoebe asked. "I think I have to tell him and just let the chips fall where they may."

"Well hopefully you won't have to do that for a little while yet," Cecilia said comforting Phoebe. "Besides, starting next week, we are teaching you how to cook. We'll start simple."

"Are you and Jimmy doing anything tomorrow?" Lucy asked Cecilia to change the subject.

"I don't know," Cecilia said nervously. "I hope so?"

* * *

Buck stared at the ceiling. It was early morning and he was lost in thought. He had bared his soul to Lucy yesterday. He told her everything he remembered from his childhood and answered all her questions about living in an Indian village. He had never told anyone so much about himself at once. Buck even told Lucy about his time on his own before he went to live at the mission. She asked about Ike and he told her everything. There was something about Lucy that Buck felt comfortable telling her everything, even things he'd never told Ike.

Buck was jolted from his thoughts as was everyone else in the bunkhouse as soon as Jimmy bounded out of bed. He was loudly whistling a happy tune and everyone in the bunkhouse was suddenly awake.

"What?" Jimmy asked as all the eyes in the bunkhouse were on him. "It's a beautiful day and we're all wasting it lying in bed."

Cody rubbed his eyes and looked over to Jimmy. "What're you so happy about, Hickok?" he asked.

"Never you mind, Cody," Jimmy answered. "I'm going out to start chores. I expect the rest of you shortly."

Jimmy opened the door and basked in the early morning sun. He stretched, smiled and then started to whistle again.

"What's got into him?" Kid asked with a yawn.

Lou shrugged.

Buck smiled at Jimmy thinking it must have something to do with a girl and thought back to Lucy. He got up and got dressed.

Buck made his way out to the barn where Jimmy was sill happily whistling away as he worked. It seemed even the most disgusting of chores could not upset his mood.

The other riders soon came in and started the day. Kid had the early run and Lou was helping him get Katy ready. Ike and Noah were doing spot repairs on the corral fence. Cody came from the house with food for Kid to take with him and Rachel called the boys to breakfast.

As soon as breakfast was done, Jimmy and Buck went back to working in the barn mucking out stalls.

"Hey, Buck," Jimmy called out as Buck walked back inside the barn. "Could you finish my chores for me so I can bring Cece some posies?"

Buck stopped and thought. If he took Jimmy's chores plus his he would be late to go riding with Lucy.

"I mean, since you aren't seeing Lucy anymore and you don't have to ride today, you would have time," Jimmy explained.

Buck felt himself tense up. He still wanted to keep Lucy a secret. The more people that knew the more likely it would come out and he didn't want to put Lucy in a bad position. The last time her father found out about time they spent together, he hit her and Buck couldn't let that happen again.

"Sure, I guess," Buck answered. Maybe he could ask Ike to help him later. He did not want to disappoint Lucy by not showing up.

Jimmy handed Buck a pitchfork and started to saddle up Sundance. Buck frowned as he got a whiff of his clothes. He smelled like a manure pile. He needed a bath and he was running out of time to get one. He needed to find Ike and he needed to find him now.

As luck would have it, Ike was outside pounding the last of the nails into the corral fence. Noah, Cody, and Lou were nowhere to be found.

"Ike," Buck called. "Ike, can I talk to you?"

Ike turned his attention to Buck.

*What is it?* Ike asked.

"Ike, could you finish my chores for me?" Buck asked. "I had to tell Jimmy I would do his so he wouldn't find out I was still seeing Lucy."

Ike rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning up his work area.

"Ike, please?" Buck pleaded. "I'll make it up to you."

*How?* Ike signed. *I'm supposed to have the rest of the day off.*

"I'll do your chores for a week," Buck offered.

Ike gave a skeptical laugh. *Sure you will.*

"I promise," Buck said.

*I don't believe you,* Ike signed dismissively.

"Why not?" Buck asked shaken.

*You only ever talk to me now if you need something,* Ike signed.

"I'm sorry, Ike," Buck said. "I…"

*No,* Ike signed and turned away from him.

Buck hung his head and went back into the barn and grabbed the pitch fork. He dove in so he could finish as quickly as he could. He hoped Lucy wouldn't leave when he didn't show up on time. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear Ike come in the barn. Buck jumped when Ike tapped him on the shoulder.

*Go,* Ike signed. *I'll finish here.*

"Thanks Buddy," Buck said as he ran to saddle up his horse. He would wash up and then ride out to meet Lucy.

* * *

Cecilia took a basket of laundry out to the clothesline to dry. She started pinning up a sheet when she heard the sound of a horse galloping toward her. She peeked around the sheet and smiled. Jimmy was riding toward her on his pretty palomino horse.

"Howdy stranger," Jimmy said as he appeared behind Cecilia. She jumped expecting him from the other end of the hanging sheet.

Cecilia turned and smiled as she took in the sight of Jimmy Hickok holding one arm behind his back.

"Jimmy," Cecilia said rushing over to him. "What have you got behind your back?"

Jimmy held a bouquet of wild flowers out for her. Cecilia blushed and took the flowers and inhaled their scent.

"I was scared I'd never see you again," Cecilia said looking up at him from the bouquet.

"I'm not that kind of man," Jimmy said. "I didn't want you to think I would use you that way."

"I'm glad," Cecilia said. She let out a breath. "Grab an end."

Jimmy helped her hang the rest of her laundry as they talked. Jimmy told her about his life before and during the express. Cecilia laughed and gasped at all the right places.

Cecilia also told Jimmy about her life too.

"It seems like I'm an only child I have older brothers and an older sister," Cecilia expounded. "My sister and I are the closest in age, but she's ten years older than I am. By the time I was old enough to carry on a conversation with adults, she was married."

"You must get lonesome out here by yourself," Jimmy observed.

"I used to," Cecilia said. "Then I met Phoebe and Lucy. The three of us have become the sisters we never had."

"I guess I feel the same way about the other riders."

They stood quietly next to each other not knowing what to say or do next.

"Thanks, Jimmy, for helping me hang the laundry."

Jimmy nodded and then turned serious.

"Cece, I need to say something to you," Jimmy started.

Cecilia swallowed hard. She knew this was it. Jimmy was going to dump her. The tears started to well up in her eyes.

Jimmy grabbed Cecilia's hands in his. "I love you," he said. "I knew it as soon as you said you were scared. I love you."

Jimmy waited for Cecilia to say something. She stood there almost dumbfounded. A smile crept upon her lips as she let Jimmy's words sink in. A tear slid down her cheek as her smile grew larger. "I love you too," she said.

Jimmy gathered Cecilia in his arms and pressed his open mouth to hers in a searing kiss.

* * *

Lucy sat upon her favorite chestnut mare, Peaches, waiting for Buck. She tried not to worry. He was only a little late. She thought she would be late herself. She rushed out the door this morning after seeing her father off on his business trip. He would be returning by supper tonight. She was expected back as he was hoping to have news to share with his family. Lucy was curious what kind of news he would have, but she was more anxious to meet with Buck. It turned out she need not have rushed so much.

Peaches began to fidget and Lucy had almost given up hope when she heard the familiar hoof beats she was waiting for. Her countenance immediately changed and she sat for upright in her saddle.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Buck said as he drew his horse up beside her. "I got stuck doing Jimmy's chores. He wanted to visit your friend."

"You're forgiven," Lucy said sweetly. "Jimmy was really going to go see Cece?"

"Yeah, he mentioned wanting to bring her some flowers," Buck reported.

"That makes me so happy," Lucy said relaxing. "She was worried he wouldn't want to see her again."

"Why?" Buck asked before he could stop the question from coming out his mouth. Lucy looked away uncomfortably and then Buck thought back to Jimmy's attitude this morning. "Oh."

Lucy cleared her throat nervously. "Please don't think badly of her, Buck," she requested.

"I would never," Buck assured her quickly and sincerely.

The two sat in awkward silence for a few moments.

"Well we should go for a ride," Buck said finally. "I told you all about myself yesterday, now it's your turn."

Lucy smiled mischievously. "First, you have to catch me," she cried as she kicked her horse into a gallop.

Buck smiled back as he watched Lucy gallop away. He liked the way she sat a horse. He kicked his own horse into a gallop and chased after her.

* * *

Lucy hurried to get her horse cooled down and settled into the barn. She knew she was late. It was so easy for her to lose all track of time when she was with Buck. It was so easy to tell him all her struggles growing up and her need to be the perfect daughter to both her father and Ramona.

Her father and his bride didn't have any children and it wasn't for a lack of trying. Ramona treated her like a precious daughter, but the two were never as close as a mother and daughter should be. Part of it was because they weren't blood. Lucy thought perhaps there was also some resentment that Ramona just couldn't get past. Lucy didn't hold it against her and tried to be everything Ramona wanted in a daughter while trying to be everything her father wanted in a daughter too along with a few things he had wanted in a son. They weren't normally strict and let Lucy come and go as she pleased now that she was older.

Lucy spent most of her free time with Cecilia and Phoebe. She hadn't really felt alone until she had the two of them. Her whole childhood was spent alone, but it never occurred to her to mind. She always had a paper and pencils for drawing to keep her company as well as horses. Only when she found her sisters did she realize how lonely she had been as a child. Buck told her how he felt much the same way.

Lucy sighed as she brushed her horse. She was in love. She knew it. Buck had a run tomorrow afternoon so they planned to meet in the morning after breakfast. She wanted to tell him then. There was something about the way he looked at her that said he loved her too. It happened so fast, but it felt so good and so right.

Lucy walked into the house after having washed up. "Good evening father, mother," she said respectfully.

"There you are, my dear," Douglas Halston said with a smile. He stood until Lucy had taken a seat. "I'd about given up hope."

"I'm sorry father," Lucy said, "I hadn't taken Peaches out for a ride in such a long while. She really wanted to run."

"Your father has news," Ramona prompted. "I think we should let him share it now."

Lucy smiled over at her father.

"I'm going to St. Joe for the week," Douglas announced. "There's a big horse auction there and I want to make some firm up some contracts. I'm bringing you with me, Lucy."

Lucy's face fell, but she recovered without letting the panic reach her eyes. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," he said, "At first light."


	9. Chapter 9

Ike was sitting on the corral fence waiting for him when Buck rode into the Express station. Buck knew he was late, but he didn't expect anyone to be waiting up for him.

*About time you got back,* Ike signed.

Buck let out a deep sigh. He didn't owe Ike any explanations, but it really he was really starting to get on Buck's nerves.

"Ike, why don't you tell me what's going on?" Buck asked sternly. "You've been on my case about Lucy since the dance, and I'm sick of it."

Buck didn't like being angry with Ike, but he was also losing patience. For as much as he could hear the words just looking at Ike, it was different now. Ike had closed himself off and Buck didn't understand why.

*Nothing's going on,* Ike signed. *Teaspoon wants to see you. He asked me to tell you when you got in.*

"I'll speak to him when I've cooled down my horse," Buck said. "Ike, I think we need to talk. I don't like what's happening between us."

*I don't need to talk,* Ike signed. *I'm fine.*

"You're not fine."

*Enough!*

"Ike…"

*Teaspoon's waiting,* Ike signed then walked away.

Buck kicked a fence post in frustration. He would have to make good on his promise to do Ike's chores and hope that they could talk some. Maybe he would invite Ike to go fishing with him this week. There had to be something that could heal their friendship from whatever damage had been done to it. Buck really wished he knew what it was that had Ike so upset with him.

Buck decided now was not the time to dwell on it and led his horse into the barn. After he had cooled it down and settled it into the barn, Buck walked back to the bunkhouse to see what Teaspoon wanted.

Buck had barely walked in the door when Teaspoon ushered him back out again. Teaspoon wanted to talk to Buck in private.

"Son, I need your help," Teaspoon said. "Russell, Majors, and Waddell asked me to send a rider to St. Joe. I want to send you. You leave tomorrow morning."

"But, Teaspoon, I have the afternoon run tomorrow," Buck answered quickly. "Shouldn't you send someone else so the schedule won't get disrupted?"

All Buck could think about was Lucy and how he would miss their meeting. He wouldn't have time to tell her either.

"They need someone with knowledge of the Indian tribes in this area and someone with good knowledge on horseflesh," Teaspoon informed him. "That'd be you, wouldn't it?"

"I guess, but…"

Buck was thinking as fast as he could, but his thoughts of being able to help his people kept complicating his reasoning.

Teaspoon seemed to sense Buck's unwillingness and tried a different tactic.

"I guess I could send, Cody," Teaspoon wondered aloud. It was a cheap shot, but Buck always seemed to respond as needed when the threat of Cody dealing with his people came up.

Buck's eyes narrowed in irritation. "Fine, I'll go," he said, "But I promised Ike I'd do his chores this week though."

"Well, you'll have to work that out with Ike," Teaspoon said with his face turning compassionate. He'd seen the way those two boys had been acting lately. Something was going on with them, but Teaspoon didn't have the time to figure it out right at this moment.

"I should wash up for supper," Buck said resigned. He wasn't looking forward to telling Ike that he would be gone for a week and unable to fulfill his promise.

"Buck, pack your dress coat," Teaspoon added. "They said to make sure you had something nice to wear."

Buck's mood turned angry. "If they're gonna parade me around like some success story, I'd rather you send Cody," he protested.

"I was thinking they maybe wanted to make sure you had something nice to wear for church," Teaspoon said trying to smooth over his rider's ruffled feathers. "I know we don't make you go here, but when you're at company headquarters they may take a different view toward your attending church."

Buck calmed himself and tried to shake off everything that was bothering him. He nodded at Teaspoon to let him know he'd still go. Somehow, he needed to get word to Lucy that he wouldn't be able to meet her in the morning. Perhaps, he could ask Ike for one last favor.

Buck volunteered to help do the dishes with Ike when Rachel asked for help. Ike wasn't happy about it. In fact when Teaspoon told the rest of the riders he was altering the schedule and that Buck would be taking a special run lasting the whole week, Ike just glared at his friend for several minutes.

"Ike, can we I talk to you?" Buck asked as he set the last of the supper dishes next to the sink.

Ike ignored him and plunged the stack of dishes into the soapy water.

"Ike, please?" Buck pleaded.

*I'm not taking your run,* Ike signed furiously flinging water everywhere as his hands gestured.

"I'm not asking you to," Buck answered. "I just…"

*Then, what do you want?*

"I just want my friend back," Buck said calmly. He had taken advantage of his friend's kindness, but not to the degree that Ike was angry with him. Buck really didn't know why Ike was this upset.

Ike's expression softened. *I'm still your friend.*

"I'm sorry I've not been there for you lately," Buck said. "I've never felt this way about a woman before and I guess I have let that take over my life."

Ike stiffened and his expression hardened once more. *Yes, you have.*

Buck shifted uncomfortably. "Ike, can I ask you one more small favor?"

*I knew it,* Ike signed irritated once more. He looked at Buck. He looked hurt. *What?*

"It's just…I was supposed to meet Lucy tomorrow morning and now I can't," Buck explained. "I don't want her to think I didn't meet her on purpose."

*Fine, I'll tell her,* Ike relented.

"Why don't you like her?" Buck asked astutely.

*I like her fine,* Ike answered. *I just think she's wrong for you.*

"Oh," Buck said burying his hurt. He wanted to say that Ike was mistaken and that Lucy was absolutely right for him. Buck believed it in his heart and wanted his best friend to believe it too.

*I'll finish up here,* Ike signed. *You should probably go pack.*

"Yeah, I guess I should," Buck said and sadly left the kitchen.

* * *

Cody helped Phoebe into her seat and then glided into the chair across from her. She looked so pretty. Her cornflower blue eyes had never sparkled more than they did that night. Cody thought the pretty blue dress that she was wearing was probably the cause. Cody felt himself sigh.

Phoebe looked back at Cody. She couldn't help but sigh right along with him. He looked so handsome. He had the suit he was wearing to the dance.

A waiter came over and lit the candles on their table. Cody loved the way the glow of the candles lit Phoebe's fair skin. It was all he could do not to drag her away to some secluded place and ravish her. The only thing stopping him was the innocent look about her. Phoebe was the kind of girl you waited until your wedding night for. She was classy. Cody wouldn't even think of sullying her or her reputation by acting inappropriately.

Cody asked for soft cider in wine glasses and Phoebe giggled appreciatively. It made them feel all grown up. Cody took the liberty of ordering dinner for them both.

Phoebe liked it when Cody took charge of things. The confidence in his voice and demeanor was really attractive to her. The most endearing thing to her though, was that Cody asked and listened to her ideas about the life and the world. He seemed to love listening to her talk about adventures she had read. They discussed many books over the course of dinner.

"Phoebe, you have a really beautiful mind," Cody said astonished.

"Many women do, Billy," Phoebe said with a confused smile.

"Not like you they don't," Cody said. "I've flirted with pretty girls ever since I can remember and I've never loved listening to a woman talk until I met you."

Phoebe blushed. "Oh, Billy, I bet you say that to all the girls," she said.

"I truly don't," Cody maintained. "I don't like to admit it, but I'm a little shallow sometimes. I sure could drown myself in you, though."

Phoebe let out another giggle and blushed.

Cody paid the bill to the waiter and offered a hand to Phoebe. "Shall we go for a stroll?" he asked.

"I would be delighted," Phoebe said sweetly and took Cody's offered hand. He helped her up from her chair as he kissed her hand and set her shawl on her shoulders.

Cody led Phoebe as they walked arm in arm around the small town of Rock Creek. They talked about what they wanted to do with their lives, which was surprisingly similar. Phoebe and Cody both wanted to see the world.

"If you could go anywhere, where would it be?" Cody asked as they gazed at the stars overhead.

"I would want to go everywhere, but if I could pick one place it would be New York City," Phoebe said. "They have everything there. I would sing in the finest theatres and opera houses. Where would you go?"

"I would go to New York City too," Cody said falling deeper in love. "I would bring the wild west to the city, so people wouldn't feel like they needed to move here to see it."

"That would be wonderful, Billy," Phoebe said excitedly. "You're a natural entertainer, you know."

"You really think so?" Cody said blushing himself.

"I know so."

At that moment Cody looked deeply into Phoebe's eyes. The moon and the twinkling of the stars made the night seem magical. Cody leaned in close and stopped. He pulled back.

Phoebe tried not to look hurt. She had just felt the butterflies in her stomach as Cody neared her and when he pulled away, they left a stone in her stomach instead. She looked up and met his eyes and saw the longing in his ice blue eyes.

"Miss Phoebe Jacobs, may I kiss you," Cody asked.

"You may," Phoebe answered with a bright smile.

Cody leaned in and gently brushed Phoebe's lips with his own. The butterflies soared in Phoebe's stomach and she felt her heart leap. His lips pressed against hers and then captured them entirely. Phoebe quivered at the tenderness of his kiss, but she could tell he was holding back. She ached for him to kiss her with reckless abandon.

Cody was almost shocked at the eagerness at which Phoebe returned his kiss. It spurred his confidence and he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. The taste of her lips was delicious and he couldn't get enough. The two parted breathless and Cody had to wrestle with his self control.

"I should take you home," Cody said reluctantly. "If I keep you out much later your father will come looking for us, probably with a shot gun."

Phoebe giggled again. She hated her laugh, but Cody was so funny and she liked him so very much.

"It is getting late isn't it?" she asked. "I can't believe how fast our evening went."

"It did go fast didn't it?" Cody asked rhetorically. "I've never known anyone as exciting as you Phoebe."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true, Billy," Phoebe admonished with a blush. "Why my friends, Lucy and Cece are way more exciting than I am."

"That's not true," Cody argued. "The way you see the world and all the possibility for adventure…well it makes me think I could do anything in this world with you by my side."

"I feel the same way about you, Billy," Phoebe said. "When we're apart, you're always in my thoughts and I can't wait to see you again. I love you, Billy."

"I love you too, Phoebe," Cody said almost bewildered. His heart swelled and he could see hers do the same.

Cody pulled Phoebe into his arms and crushed his lips to hers. She reacted in kind matching his intensity. They kissed for what seemed like a sweet eternity. Cody pulled away suddenly taking Phoebe by surprise.

"I have to stop," he said out of breath. "It ain't right to be kissing you like that in the middle of the street."

"No, you are right," Phoebe agreed. "You should take me home now."

They looked longingly at one another for another minute both seeming to be listening to their inner angels and devils weigh their options.

"I'll go get the buckboard," Cody said. He kissed her hand and walked her to the Express station to wait.

* * *

Lucy had tried several times to sneak out of the house only to find Ramona still working in the kitchen. Lucy had no idea how she was going to get word to Buck that she wouldn't be able to meet him in the morning like they had planned. It pained her. Their relationship was so new and she didn't know how he would take her absence. Would he think she didn't want to see him? After a week of not hearing from her, would he give up? The thoughts were almost too much for Lucy to bear. She decided to do the only thing she could. Her relationship with Buck was based on a twist of fate, so that's what Lucy would trust now. Fate would determine if she and Buck would still be together when she returned to Rock Creek. If it was meant to be, it would be. Lucy took a deep breath and decided she couldn't spend any more time worrying. She would make herself sick. What she needed to do now was help pack the wagon.

Ramona and Lucy brought the rest of the food for the trip out to the buckboard. Douglas had loaded the last of the luggage and was now seeing to Lucy's horse, Peaches. He put the tack in the wagon and tied the horse to the back. This was to be a buying trip for the Halstons and not a selling trip. Douglas was counting on bringing a few horses back with them and he or Lucy would probably need to lead them in a string back to Rock Creek. Peaches was the best horse for the job.

After everything was set, Douglas helped Lucy up onto the seat and snapped the reins. The team of horses lurched forward and they were off to St. Joe. Lucy took one last lingering look toward town wishing with all her heart that Buck would wait for her.

Douglas and Lucy sat together on the bench of the buckboard in silence for a good portion of the morning.

"I remember when you would point out all the interesting things on a long trip with me, Princess," Douglas said looking at his daughter hopefully. Their relationship had been strained in the last weeks.

"I'm sorry pa, I guess my mind is elsewhere," Lucy said.

"Your mind has been elsewhere a lot lately," Douglas observed.

"Yeah, I guess it has been," Lucy replied flatly.

"Honey, I don't see where we went wrong," Douglas said.

"Papa, I guess I thought you would be a little less angry about me being friendly to Buck," Lucy said taking a chance to have a real conversation about her beau. "He's a very nice young man and I think you would see it too if you took the time to look."

"Now, I thought I told you to put that heathen out of your head," Douglas said sternly. "A boy like that will never amount to anything. You'd be poor and starving and I don't want that for my daughter. Neither would your mother. She had high hopes for you."

"Papa, please don't make me feel bad by bringing my mother into this," Lucy said. "I know you only want what's best for me. I just don't see what's wrong with being nice to Buck."

"There are lots of other boys in the world," Douglas said. "Many of them have a good solid background. They'll make good providers. I think you should be looking at one of those."

Lucy rolled her eyes and tried not to be completely hostile. She really hated it when people tried to convince her of things she would rather not consider. Buck could be a good provider. He worked hard and he was very friendly.

"Are trying to marry me off, Pa?" Lucy asked sort of shocked.

"No, Sweetheart," Douglas said. "I brought you with me on this trip so you could meet some nice young men. You're a young lady who hasn't seen many different places. I just want to broaden your horizons past Rock Creek. There's a whole world out there."

"I know that, Papa," Lucy said. She couldn't help feeling annoyed. Usually she handled things with grace and understanding, but she didn't think this was one of those times. She loved Buck, she knew she did. It made her angry that she couldn't tell her father that. It angered her that she had to listen to her father insult the man she loved.

"Just wait," Douglas said. "They are having a dance at the conclusion of the week celebrating the horse auction. I thought we could go and meet people socially. I could really use your help making nice with future business associates."

"Sure, Pa," Lucy said obediently.

"That's my girl," Douglas said.

Lucy sat and decided not to talk anymore for the time being. She would leave it up to fate. She decided. She may not have Buck to come home to anyways. There was another dance. If she was meant to be with someone at the dance, he would be there and she would know. She wouldn't go looking though. She had the man she wanted.

* * *

The station was quiet after breakfast. Buck had left for his run and the other riders were busy with their chores. Jimmy felt sick and he thought he knew why. It had bothered him that he had taken something from Cecilia without giving her anything in return. He knew what he needed to do. He wanted to do it even. Cecilia was his for the asking. He believed that. He loved her and she loved him. What he needed to do was to court her properly. She deserved to be treated with respect. All he needed to do now was ask her father for permission.

Jimmy paced around the bunkhouse gathering his thoughts and his courage. He had faced fierce gun fighters before, but that was nothing compared to the fear he was feeling now. The only time he had asked a man for permission to court his daughter, it ended in disaster. He didn't want to think of Sarah Downs right now, but the nervousness he was feeling was partly colored by that experience.

Jimmy stopped cold in the middle of the bunkhouse. What if Cecilia's father said 'no'? What would he do then? He looked over at Buck's bunk. Would he have to do the same thing Buck was doing and sneak around? Yes, his Kiowa friend thought he had everyone fooled and maybe he had Cody fooled, but Jimmy had figured his sneaky friend out. Knowing that didn't help him with his current problem.

The mirror over by Lou's bunk never lied to him. Jimmy walked over and looked at his reflection. He was scowling. That would never do. Cecilia's father would take one look at him and decide he was too dangerous for his daughter and that would be it. Jimmy sat down on Lou's bunk and dropped his head in his hands. Who was he kidding? He wouldn't even need to be scowling. His reputation was all her father would need to get wind of and then it would be over. Jimmy growled in frustration and punched Lou's pillow.

It wasn't like they had never met him before. Jimmy had to keep reminding himself that. He had dessert with them just the other night. True, he kind of felt a bit like he was being studied, but her parents were very nice people. It wasn't the same now though. Before he was just a young man that was over for an innocent dinner, now he would be looked at as a potential mate for their daughter. There was a level of scrutiny that didn't exist before now. A level of scrutiny he obviously wasn't comfortable with.

Jimmy stood up. He looked into the mirror again and tried to smile. It almost looked like he didn't know how and it felt so forced. He thought briefly about asking Teaspoon for advice, but somehow he didn't want to talk about Cecilia with the old man. He was sure Teaspoon would take one look at him and know that he'd compromised her. Teaspoon had a sixth sense about trouble and especially trouble involving him. Jimmy didn't want to share the private details of his love life with anyone except Cecilia. He sat down at the table and thought back to the day he took Cece shooting. She was so beautiful and her skin was so soft. He remembered how he felt when she told him she was scared. It was a level of trust he had never felt from anyone before.

Jimmy took a deep breath and straightened the collar on his shirt. He was being silly. He just needed to get a hold of himself. Everything would be fine. He would ride out and ask her father and he would do it now. Jimmy grabbed his hat and looked at his guns. Perhaps he could tuck them in his saddlebags. There was no need for guns in Cecilia's house. He would calmly ask her parent's permission and be home before he knew it. Jimmy walked out of the bunkhouse and wore a genuine smile all the way to the barn. There was nothing to worry about. He almost had himself convinced of it.


End file.
